este no es mi cuerpo
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: después de la propuesta de matrimonio de Miroku las cosas no han cambiado mucho, Sango desearía que el aprendiera a controlar sus viejos habitos... hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea ya que puede cumplirse... reviews por favor... ¡TERMINADO!
1. capitulo I

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen... ninguno de ellos

* * *

**CAP I**

* * *

- HENTAII!!- todos estaban muy acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, así que nadie le prestó mucha atención, Sango estaba completamente roja mirando indignada al monje que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Kagome había esperado que después de la propuesta las cosas cambiaran un poco... pero al parecer era como si ese momento se hubiese perdido en alguna parte del tiempo, en un lugar en donde nadie lo recordaría... 

- yo también pensé que las cosas serían algo distintas- dijo Inuyasha contestando la pregunta aun sin formular de Kagome

- pero...

- no te preocupes, le tomará algo de tiempo, pero al final ese libidinoso aprender

- eso espero- Miró a Sango quien había caminado hasta adelante sin mirar hacia atrás

- iré a caminar

- pero Sango...irás tú sola ya esta anocheciendo

- no te preocupes- aún sin mirar a sus compañeros –nada me sucederá- y empezó a caminar rápidamente dejando a sus compañeros detrás.

Se relajo en el agua, afortunadamente había encontrado unos termales en el bosque en el que se había adentrado, el agua caliente relajando muchos de sus músculos y haciéndola olvidar solo momentariamente el motivo de su enojo, de repente una rama se rompió en el suelo, el sonido atrayendo la atención de la Taijiya, tomó una roca con rapidez y la lanzó en dirección al sonido para escuchar el quejido de un mono "pobrecito..." tomó su toalla y se acercó al animalito

- lo lamento mucho, todo es culpa de ese monje si no fuera por el no estaría tan prevenida en este tipo de situaciones- su expresión cambió de enojo a una de tristeza "maldito monje, por que tiene que ser así, como si no importara para nada la promesa que le hice... aun así no deja de pedirle a todas esas mujeres que tengan su hijo... ¿que acaso yo no soy suficiente para el?... y después esas manos de él, como me hacen sentir que solo soy un juguete para él", sintió como lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza intentando retenerlas "por que lo hace, como quisiera que por un día no pudiera hacerme daño... no pudiera"

- ¿eso es lo que deseas?

- ¿qué?- preguntó sorprendida mirando a sus alrededores en busca de la fuente de aquella voz

- de verdad lo deseas... puedo verlo claramente... tu corazón realmente lo desea

- ¡quien eres!

- no te preocupes joven exterminadora, tus deseos serán cumplidos- y hubo un largo silencio, se miró las manos esperando algún cambio, pero no encontró ninguno "pero si el cambio no es para mí, entonces es para..."

- Miroku- dijo entendimiento en su rostro, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al campamento de sus amigos, de repente distinguió una pequeña hoguera en la lejanía "que no sea muy tarde por favor"

- ¡MIROKU!- todos la miraron con asombro y Miroku aún más "es mi imaginación o Sango me llamó por mi nombre", Sango se sonrojó al notar que todo estaba bajo control

- ¿houshi-sama, esta usted bien?- "otra vez el formalismo"

- si por que mi querida Sango, ¿acaso hay algo de lo cual me deba preocupar?

- no nada en absoluto- de repente una sombra cubrió a los viajeros, Inuyasha bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba y se posiciono de manera protectora en frente de Kagome, Sango miró en dirección al monje quien estaba recitando un conjuro para disipar la oscuridad sin éxito alguno, de repente el monje cayó al suelo inconsciente

- ¡NO!- Sango corrió en dirección al cuerpo inerte del joven solo para ser golpeada por la espalda por alguien invisible perdiendo el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo los parpados extremadamente pesados, sintió su cabeza doler exageradamente

- ¿estas bien Miroku?- ¿se dirigían a ella?, finalmente abrió completamente los ojos Kagome atendía a... la atendía a ella, en frente de ella Kagome estaba tratando un herida en su cabeza "que sucede"

- oye libidinoso te estoy hablando, lo menos que puedes hacer es responder- esta vez no había manera de confundirse, le hablaban a ella... levantó una mano y la sostuvo frente a su cara sintiendo la sangre congelarse al ver un rosario, puso la mano en su cabeza encontrando un pequeña colita, miró al frente, ella ya había despertado, por lo menos su cuerpo y por la mirada en su rostro también estaba muy confundida "pero si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Miroku, quiere decir que..."

- ¡No!- dijo saliendo de su boca una voz masculina "un cambio de cuerpos... ¿hay cuatro personas más con las que pude cambiar de cuerpo y me toco con el pervertido?... hay un libidinoso habitando en mi cuerpo", algo la golpeó en la cabeza

- Miroku te estoy hablando deja de hacerte el tonto

- ¡Inuyasha no seas rudo no sabemos como les halla afectado esto a ellos, por si no te has dado cuenta Sango tampoco ha dicho nada!

- ¡feh!

- me encuentro bien muchas gracias Kagome- dijo la voz de Sango – houshi-sama me haría el favor de venir conmigo, tengo que comentarle algo- asintió y se puso de pie siguiendo al monje (que ahora estaba en su cuerpo) hasta llegar a un lugar más apartado en donde estuvo seguro que ni Inuyasha los oiría

- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO!- gritó Sango, aunque se sintió extremadamente fuera de lugar gritándole a su cuerpo, que ahora mostraba la mirada sabia que siempre ponía Miroku cuando se trataba de algo serio

- no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación lógica... lo primero es que te tranquilices Sango, tienes que recordar que hiciste después de que dejaste el grupo

- y por que yo

- por que yo estuve inconsciente todo el tiempo hasta unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras- Sango se sonrojo, había olvidado el golpe que le había dado al monje...

- bueno yo... recuerdo haber caminado y haber encontrado unos termales, luego escuche algo en los arbustos y lancé una roca pensando que era usted- en esta parte hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio "realmente pensó que era yo... en ese momento ni siquiera había logrado recobrar el conocimiento" – bueno y después... una voz

- ¿Qué?

- escuche una voz, que me decía que sabía cuales eran mis verdaderos deseos y que me los cumpliría...- él la miró impresionado

- ¿deseabas cambiar de cuerpo conmigo?

- ¿Qué?... por supuesto que no- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba

- por que si ese es el caso no hay problema... aunque no era necesario pedir el cambio ya que es solo que me lo pidas Sango- ella se sonrojó aún más (si eso era realmente posible) a la vez que Miroku sonreía inocentemente y la miraba con ojos color café que reflejaban a la perfección los pensamientos pervertidos del libidinoso que habitaba su cuerpo, muy para la sorpresa de la joven sus ojos se veían más profundos que de costumbre tal y como los de él "eso es por el alma que habita el cuerpo en este momento"

- entonces no hay nada que discutir- dijo el monje desde el cuerpo de la taijiya

- como que no hay nada que discutir

- es lógico que es alguna travesura de una bruja, o la voluntad de alguna divinidad que habita el bosque... y en ambos casos hay que esperar a que la criatura se sienta satisfecha con su trabajo y decida regresarnos

- pero cuando será eso

- cuando tu deseo se cumpla... ese era el objetivo, ahora regresemos deben estar preocupados por nosotros- empezaron a caminar, Sango aun sin resignarse a estar en ese cuerpo "no había notado lo bajita que me veo a comparación de él, y he subido algo de peso" mientras miraba en donde su alma debería estar

- oye Sango

- ¿si?

- te pediré un favor

- cual...

- cambia algunos ademanes por este tiempo... No quiero verme gay

* * *

Bien, comentarios... espero que les guste... reviews por favor... es una idea que he tenido desde ya hace unos meses....

Ja ne -


	2. capitulo II

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen....

* * *

**CAP II**

* * *

Inuyasha los había estado observando de manera extraña desde que habían regresado del bosque, procuraba estar más cerca de ambos e incluso les hacía preguntas que el creía solo ellos sabrían, pero afortunadamente no eran muy profundas y las podían contestar con facilidad

- ¡deja de hacer eso Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome desesperada por el comportamiento del hanyou, Inuyasha la miró por unos momentos y luego volteó hacia el monje y la exterminadora

- los estaré observando

-¡Inuyasha!- él les dirigió una última mirada y se apresuró para alcanzar a Kagome

- él lo sospecha- dijo Sango muy bajito, aunque le costaba trabajo controlar los tonos de voz de Miroku

- es lógico que de cierta manera nuestras esencias debieron cambiar, su olfato lo debió percibir en el momento en el que sucedió, sin embargo fue esta mañana que nuestras esencias cambiaron totalmente

- ¿quieres decir que el te huele en mi y al revés?

- no específicamente, aún es mi cuerpo, eso solo que al ser tu alma y mente se altera creando una nueva esencia

- ya veo

- así que recomiendo que seamos precavidos, no podemos dejar que se enteren

- tienes razón- caminaron un par de pasos cuando Miroku habló de nuevo

- Sango tócame el trasero

- ¿QUÉ?

- es la única manera de que crean que todo esta bien

- no creerás que de verdad lo har

- tienes una mejor idea, tienen que creer que todo esta normal, y que otra manera que esta

- ¡esto es enfermizo!

- ¿que acaso crees que yo estoy feliz de que lo hagas?- ella se quedo callada y Miroku palideció – ¡de verdad crees que quiero que lo hagas!, Sango no seas cínica, no estoy TAN enfermo... y podré ser un libidinoso pero de seguro prefiero la idea de que si tengo ese tipo de contacto con alguien no sea alguien de mi mismo sexo... y obviamente que no sea YO

- ¿y que crees que yo estoy feliz de tocar de esa manera mi propio cuerpo?

- lo se, ¿pero tienes una mejor idea?- silencio, realmente no había otra alternativa, e Inuyasha volteaba constantemente intentando hallar algo sospechoso, "no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo" tomó una gran cantidad de aire "soy una exterminadora, he sido entrenada para recibir torturas... he enfrentado a temibles monstruos por años, esto no será tan malo" empezó a estirar la mano con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad retirándola casi instantáneamente "no puedo, prefiero estar luchando con cualquier youkai en este momento, pero no esto"

- ¡Sango!

- lo estoy intentando- dijo ella, sintiéndose más presionada al ver como Inuyasha le murmuraba algo a Kagome y ella volteaba a ver con angustia "esto no es posible, a la cuenta de tres, 1...2... por favor mátenme, si algún dios me esta escuchando por favor máteme...3" tocó lo que debería estar en su parte trasera, Miroku sorprendiéndose a pesar de que sabía que sucedería, pero no podía ser eso nada más así que decidió acudir a sus recuerdos y actuar lo más parecido a Sango en estos momentos

- ¡hentai!- y pegándole a Sango en la cara lo mas suave posible y que sin embargo de manera creíble, ella captó el mensaje rápidamente

- pero señorita Sango, no veo por que se disgusta tanto, fue un accidente- mientras los dos efectuaban su actuación Kagome miró a Inuyasha

- ¿ves?, todo está bien, no hay de que preocuparse

- te digo Kagome que algo realmente extraño está sucediendo

- no exageres Inuyasha... ya se ¿quieres algo de Ramen?

- ¿ramen?, ¡por supuesto!

Habían caminado ya por varias horas, después de la pequeña actuación y un gran plato de Ramen Inuyasha había dejado de vigilar a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se sentían más aliviados, pero Inuyasha no era el único que había percatado el cambio, Shippou y Kirara tenían olfatos sensibles también, y su comportamiento en torno a ellos había sido algo fuera de lo normal

- no se cuanto podamos seguir con esto

- tienes que ser fuerte Sango

- y si es una trampa de Naraku... no deberíamos hacerle saber a los demás

- no es Naraku, no he sentido su youki en los alrededores, y menos emanando de alguno de los dos

- ¡descansaremos aquí!- anunció Inuyasha dejando caer al suelo la maleta de Kagome, casi en seguida todos empezaron a preparar el lugar, encendieron fuego y se sentaron alrededor de el mientras esperaban a que los alimentos que había traído Kagome se cocinasen

- ya están listos- anunció la jovencita de cabellos azabache mientras le daba a cada uno una ración, todos comieron en silencio, Miroku y Sango con algo de dificultad al intentar controlar la fuerza de un cuerpo diferente al suyo, Miroku se hallaba sorprendido por la fuerza de la taijiya, por supuesto había presenciado momentos en los que ella la demostraba, y el mismo había sido victima de los certeros golpes de la exterminadora, pero le sorprendía la fuerza de la joven "si me hubiese golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, en alguna ocasión de seguro no estaría con vida"

-estoy exhausta- dijo Kagome, bostezando para hacer énfasis en sus palabras –que bien me sentaría un baño, ¿no crees Sango?- Miroku se sorprendió y respondió lo más natural posible

- si claro

- ¡ya se!, cuando veníamos vi un pequeño lago, sería perfecto para relajarnos... ¿que dices Sango me acompañas?

- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo

- pues yo, estaría encantado... es decir claro Kagome- dijo intentando enmendar su error

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sango mirando muy mal en dirección al monje lo cual logró que el resto del grupo la mirara de manera extraña, Inuyasha se puso de pie

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE MIROKU!

- es cierto, te has estado comportando de manera muy extraña desde ayer- agregó Kagome algo preocupada, Sango no sabia que hacer mientras miraba al grupo con algo de miedo "ya se"

- estoy bien- dijo antes de poner cara de dolor y apretar su mano derecha

- Miroku, estas seguro

- no se preocupe señorita, pronto pasar

- no pienso arriesgarme, lo mejor es que te cuidemos esta noche... lo siento Sango creo que no podré ir, si quieres ve tu sola- todos Miraron en dirección a Miroku, Sango temiendo que accedería "si ese pervertido se va a bañar juro que lo matar

- no te preocupes Kagome- Sango quedó anonadada "¿así nada más?... ¿no va a hacer nada pervertido?", Kagome se dirigió a Miroku y empezaron a buscar algo para aliviar el dolor del monje, Sango aún sin salir de su sorpresa cuando Inuyasha se le acercó sigilosamente y habló dirigiéndose al joven de ojos azules

- no creas que me engañas... tenemos que hablar muy seriamente acerca de lo que sucede SANGO...

* * *

¿les gustó?...¡¡¡¡¡ espero que si... por favor dejen reviews..!!!!!!!

Ja ne


	3. capitulo III

Disclaimer: 

Tsuki: ya lo saben ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Miroku: de que habla Tsuki-sama... sabe que mi corazón es suyo

Tsuki: (sonroja) ¿a si? Y que sucedió con Sango

Sango: (furiosa, y celosa) Houshi-sama

Miroku: (nervioso) no importa... hay suficiente Miroku para todas (es cacheteado y golpeado con Hiraikotsu)

Sango: ¡Houshi no Baka!

Miroku: (se levanta del suelo y toma las manos de Sango) no te preocupes Sango tu siempre serás la primera... aunque si no me quieres Tsuki-sama esta dispuesta a tener mi hijo

Tsuki & Sango: ¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!?

Tsuki: (roja) en fin no me pertenecen

Ahora los agradecimientos: -

**Lou-Asuka:** ¿original? Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior

**LILU MEDE:** mi niña GRACIAS, eres una ternura por sacar tiempo para leer esta historia, eres una ternura ¡GRACIAS, TE ADORO!

**Kagome-chan:** ¿más largos? De verdad lo intentare, gracias por leer espero que te guste este capitulo

**Riku-chan:** ¡GRACIAS! Espero que te guste

**Crystal-dono:** muchas gracias, ¿Sesshomaru/Rin? Creo que es una pareja tierna mas no es mi favorita, aún así espero que te guste

**Aoki mind: **¡yo se Miroku es absolutamente divino!... ¬ espero que te guste este capitulo

**Krizue: **¿tu de nuevo?... que te diré yo... QUE BIEN, ¡arigatô nee-chan!, gracias por todo, espero que este también te guste, ¡Mellon ai my dear ookami tennyo!

**NEKO-CHAN 89: **gracias por el review mi niño... espero que este capitulo sea más claro y te guste

**Sango pelired: **gracias por leer espero que este te guste

* * *

**CAP III**

******

* * *

**

Su sangre se congeló bajo los ojos dorados del Hanyou "bromea, esta bromeando" pero no era así, la mirada seria del joven no demostraba que estuviera jugándole una broma

- Miroku toma esto- dijo Kagome amablemente sacándola de su shock

- ¿Qué? A si- dijo cogiendo la extraña pastilla que le daba su amiga

- no ayudará mucho pero con algo de suerte disminuirá tu dolor

- muchas gracias- se puso la pastilla en la boca y se la pasó con un poco de agua que le había dado Kagome, algo nerviosa bajo la mirada fija de Inuyasha "por que sigue mirando... que se distraiga por favor" pero sus plegarias no fueron oídas, el hanyou la vigilaba expectante sus ojos dorados nunca abandonando el cuerpo del monje, sus oídos atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba "Sango no se va a escapar sin explicarme que sucede", Miroku por su parte miraba con curiosidad el nerviosismo de Sango "que sucede" en ese momento Inuyasha lo miró a él

- pero que sucede con todos ustedes, han estado muy callados- dijo Shippou rompiendo el silencio

- no sucede nada Shippou, además es tarde lo mejor es que te acuestes a dormir ya

- vamos Kagome otro poco más... quiero que Miroku me cuente un cuento- "un cuento" pensó la Taijiya con nerviosismo, ella era una guerrera no una cuentera, además eso de la oratoria nunca se le había dado

- Shippou el monje Miroku se encuentra enfermo

- no seas así Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa mirando en dirección al joven de cabello azabache y a la exterminadora –deja que Miroku nos cuente una de sus historias

- ¿y desde cuando te gustan?

- es bueno escucharlas de vez en cuando- Miroku miró alarmado a Sango, era más que evidente que Inuyasha se había percatado de todo y quería hacerlos caer en la trampa, Sango sentía una gran presión, si no lo hacía bien los descubrirían "si Kagome se entera de que no le advertí de esto y que estuvo a punto de bañarse con Miroku se enojara demasiado... piensa en un cuento Sango"

- esta bien- dijo cansada Kagome dándole la razón al zorrito y al joven de ojos dorados –creo que tienen razón una historia no hará daño, ¿no opinas lo mismo Sango?

- que... a si

- bien entonces que nos vas a contar hoy Miroku

- si- dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa – que nos contaras MIROKU

- yo...- "piensa rápido" – la historia de...

- que tal aquella que habla de...

- no interrumpas Sango- dijo Inuyasha tajante – deja que Miroku se encargue de esto, después de todo el siempre nos sorprende con sus historias ¿no Miroku?- "Inuyasha me las va a pagar por esto... cuando se acabe este hechizo haré que Kagome lo siente hasta que su espalda se rompa" pensó Sango mirando con rencor al joven con orejas de perro

- que historia me vas a contar Miroku- dijo el zorrito entusiasmado

- pues la historia de... – "demasiada presión, demasiada presión" –el pequeño barco

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos al oír la propuesta

- nunca he escuchado una así- dio Kagome algo confundida

- déjalo Kagome, te aseguro que será muy entretenido- dijo Inuyasha con una confianza muy rara en él –sigue Miroku- Sango lo miró con rabia "juro que esto me lo vas a pagar"

- bueno, esta es la historia de un barco chiquitico... tan chiquito que no podía navegar

- y que paso con el Miroku- preguntó Shippou entusiasmado

- bueno verás, pasaron una, dos, tres y cuatro semanas

- ¿y?

- y no podía navegar- dijo poniendo fin a la historia, la sonrisa de Inuyasha se hizo más amplia mientras Miroku se llevaba la mano a la cabeza con frustración "estamos perdidos" Kagome parpadeó confundida

- Shippou-chan, por que no te duermes, seguramente el monje Miroku está tan cansado que no sabe que contar, cuando se sienta mejor lo hará... ¿no es así Miroku?

- si, si claro

- pero Kagome, que no ves que esto es muy extraño

- de que hablas Inuyasha- dijo ella intentando no enojarse

- mira... algo raro sucede créeme

- OSUWARI, ya te dije que dejaras de ser paranoico simplemente esta historia no fue tan buena como las anteriores, deja a Sango y a Miroku en PAZ- Inuyasha maldijo desde el suelo mientras Sango y Miroku no podían evitar el sonreír, el joven con orejas de perro se paró y cogió a Sango y a Miroku del brazo corriendo hacia el bosque, paró cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los oiría

- que sucede

- de que hablas Inuyasha- dijo Miroku sonando muy calmado haciendo contraste con el humor del hanyou

- a mi no me engañan... déjense de jueguitos que rayos les sucedió- Sango suspiró "lo mejor será que le digamos, ya que si no lo hacemos le dirá a Kagome"

- veras Inuyasha lo que sucede es que...

- nosotros dos nos acostamos

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Inuyasha y Sango al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrojándose ante las palabras del monje, que debido a que estaba en el cuerpo de la exterminadora no causo dudas en Inuyasha quien miraba anonadado, Sango por su parte sentía su rostro arder, Miroku continu

- es por eso que nuestras esencias se combinaron, era eso lo que te inquietaba no es así- Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, no solo por que a sus ojos la exterminadora contaba esto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza sino por que se había dejado convencer del libidinoso de Miroku "finalmente ese pervertido la convenció..." no podía evitar el sentirse preocupado, por mucho que intentara negárselo apreciaba mucho a Sango, era como su hermana y la pequeña probabilidad de que saliera lastimada por los hábitos del monje lo hacían perder el control

- keh, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran... mientras no sea cerca de Shippou ni de ninguno de nosotros pueden hacer lo que quieran- Sango estaba completamente roja "houshi-sama, esto fue realmente exagerado" sin más que decir empezaron a caminar hacia el campamento Inuyasha tomó a Sango por el brazo y la freno lentamente hasta que Miroku se encontraba caminando por lo menos un metro más delante

- oye Miroku, solo te diré esto una vez así que escúchame bien- Sango asintió sin saber que le diría el joven – si la veo llorar, una sola vez no tendrás por que seguirte preocupando por quien tendrá tu hijo... ya que no tendrás con que hacerlo- Sango, a pesar de que la amenaza no iba directamente dirigida a ella palideció, Inuyasha hablaba en serio – estas advertido monje- camino dejándola a ella atrás y volteó una última vez –recuerda... solo una vez y olvídate de tus futuros hijos, y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de esta conversación a alguien, por que te arrancaré la lengua - Sango se quedó estática en su lugar, más que asustada estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Inuyasha "Inuyasha realmente se preocupa por mi, esto es nuevo" no pudo el evitar en imaginar la reacción de Miroku si hubiese sido él quien hubiese escuchado la amenaza "ese monje realmente se hubiese desmayado o algo por el estilo", cuando lo notó había pasado aproximadamente media hora, así que decidió caminar hacia donde sus amigos, cuando llegó al campamento le sorprendió escuchar los gritos de Kagome

- Inuyasha te juro que si algo le pasa al monje Miroku será tu culpa

- de que hablas si a mi no me concierne en nada lo que haga ese libidinoso

- tu estuviste sospechando de él todo el día

- por que tenia mis razones Kagome, además de que te sorprendes... debe estar cazando Kimonos por ah

- no lo haría

- dime por que no siempre lo hace- Sango se cansó de escuchar la conversación y decidió interrumpir

- lamento haberlos preocupado- todos dirigieron su mirada hacía ella, fue cuando notó que algo no estaba bien

- ¿han visto a Sango?- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sonar natural, Kagome la miró dudosa por un momento, como si la información que tenía pudiera tener algún tipo de efecto

- pues veras, cuando llegó aquí Shippou estaba jugando con Kirara y accidentalmente derramaron los restos de Ramen sobre ella, así que dijo que se iría a bañar- Sango sintió como toda su sangre se congelaba "se fue a bañar, el maldito pervertido sabia que no resistiría mucho sin hacer algo así" recobró sus fuerzas y corrió en dirección a los termales

- espera Miroku, que haces, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

- déjalos Kagome

- de que hablas Inuyasha, si va a espiar a Sango lo menos que podemos es evitarlo... ES QUE AHORA ESTAS DE PARTE DE ÉL Y SUS PERVERCIONES

- CALLATE KAGOME, a lo que me refiero es que no verá nada que no haya visto antes

- a que te refieres- dijo ella olvidando al monje que se dirigía a donde se encontraba su amiga

- lo sabes... el ya vio todo lo que podía ver de Sango- Kagome se sonrojo y miró a sus manos avergonzada como si fueran lo más interesante en todo el lugar.

Cuando Sango llegó empezó a temblar, sintió una gran rabia llenar su interior, finalmente se acercó y le sorprendió encontrar a Miroku en el agua, pero su vista parecía estar haciéndole una broma, se acercó más para confirmar lo que creía "esta usando una venda" el monje había usado lo que parecía parte de la armadura como venda para taparse los ojos "esto si es nuevo" dijo sin evitar el sonreír "tal vez no es tan malo como creía" fue cuando sintió algo totalmente natural, pero al sentirlo sintió un gran temor

- Miroku- el monje se tensiono

- juro que no he hecho nada, en serio... no me mates- dijo retirando la venda para mirarla a los ojos

- no, no es eso- el monje mostró una expresión de confusión

- ¿entonces?

- creo que... hoy tome demasiada agua- a Miroku le tomó unos minutos relacionar lo que ella decía con la cara de vergüenza y temor de Sango "rayos"

- ¡KUSO!

* * *

Bien como les pareció... ¡espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido simplemente presionen ese botoncito morado abajo

JA NE


	4. capitulo IV

Disclaimer: bla bla bla... ya lo saben, él no me pertenece 

* * *

**CAP IV**

* * *

Sango no había conseguido el retirar el rojo de sus mejillas, lo sucedido pudo ser lo más vergonzoso que le pudo haber pasado en su vida "no más, no tomaré ningún tipo de líquidos y no comeré... prefiero morir de inanición a vivir eso de nuevo" sus compañeros observaban la situación, Miroku por su parte intentaba actuar con naturalidad, pero no podía evitar el pensar que en cada segundo que transcurría la situación parecía empeorar, es decir por supuesto no le había prestado mucha atención en un principio, incluso le parecía algo divertido, no es que se quejara de estar en un cuerpo femenino en especial el de Sango "pero es precisamente por que es ella que no he intentado nada de lo que ella supone debo pensar" suspiró, los sentimientos que tenía por la exterminadora eran algo especial, no sentía a Sango como cualquiera de las mujeres que molestaba en las aldeas y luego dejaba atrás sin ningún cargo de conciencia ella era alguien diferente, ella lo hacía sentir casi culpable de tocarle el trasero "casi" dijo sonriendo ante los múltiples recuerdos de él acariciando la parte favorita del cuerpo de la joven y luego las múltiples lesiones que recibía por sus acciones "todas valieron la pena", la expresión en su rostro debió ser muy evidente ya que atrajo la mirada de todos los viajeros, Kagome miraba preocupada a quien ante sus ojos era Sango "que sucede con ella, últimamente se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña", Inuyasha por su parte prefería ignorar tanto al monje como a la exterminadora, la información que había recibido de la vida intima de esos dos era más de lo que el hubiese querido saber "aún así hay algo en sus escencias que me inquieta, no es el aroma que despide un cuerpo que halla tenido intimidad con otro, algo es diferente" el silencio del campamento solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la madera quemándose y el ocasional bostezo del pequeño zorrito "que aburrido..." miro la cara de cada uno de sus amigos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, suspiró "esto es en extremo aburrido, quien diría que podría haber monotonía en la búsqueda de un terrible demonio y la recolección de Shikon"

- un fragmento se acerca- dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio y alertando a los demás, Inuyasha se sonri

- por fin algo entretenido...- olfateó el aire – es un youkai, no sabe lo tonto que fue al venir en esta dirección- Miroku miró con nerviosismo a Sango, era más que obvio, por la energía que sentía, que era un demonio de gran tamaño y que aun para Inuyasha sería un problema, en estos momentos necesitaban utilizar su fuerza al máximo, Inuyasha se adentró en el bosque y se aseguraron de seguirlo de cerca a pesar de que les resultaba difícil debido a la velocidad del hanyou, cuando llegaron al lugar de la batalla Inuyasha ya había desenfundado su espada, el demonio que enfrentaba era de proporciones colosales

- es un muy mal día para ti- dijo el joven de cabello plateado de manera orgullosa –el venir aquí no ha sido una buena idea- se lanzó al ataque intentando lastimar al demonio, este esquivo la espada en último momento y lo golpeó por la espalda lanzándolo al suelo, Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad justo para esquivar otro ataque de su adversario mientras Kagome miraba con preocupación la herida que sangraba en la espalda debido al golpe, Sango apretó los puños con fuerza y miró al cielo "hoy es noche de luna nueva, dentro de poco anochecerá e Inuyasha se transformará en humano" miró en dirección a Miroku quien a juzgar por su expresión sentía lo mismo que ella, de repente un gritó llamó la atención de los viajeros

- ¡INUYASHA!- gritó Kagome desesperada al ver al hanyou sangrando, sus heridas esta vez más profundas, el joven intentó levantarse con poco éxito "maldición, mis sentidos han empezado a fallar" el demonio se lanzó de nuevo contra él, mientras el joven esquivaba los ataques torpemente perdió la estabilidad cayendo al suelo "no más" Miroku le quitó su sakoujou a Sango y se interpuso entre el monstruo y su amigo, Sango por su parte intento tomar a Hiraikotsu pero los brazos del monje no tenían el entrenamiento para manipular el arma "maldición, me tomará algún tiempo el acostumbrarme a usarlo en estas circunstancias" miró de nuevo a donde estaba su cuerpo "debo ayudarlos" en ese momento miró a su mano derecha, Miroku miró en dirección a su cuerpo como si de cierta manera supiera lo que la exterminadora pensaba hacer "no, no puede" en ese momento se percato de la gravedad de la situación "si no regreso a mi cuerpo Sango estará en grave peligro... Kazaana puede consumirme, es decir consumirla en cualquier momento, no puedo dejar que corra ese riesgo" siguió defendiendo a su ahora humano amigo

- ¡apártense!- gritó Sango decidida apuntando su mano derecha hacía el monstruo "y ahora que hago, normalmente Miroku jala del rosario y ya..." miró en dirección a sus amigos "si fallo podría absorberlos a ellos también... este tipo de cosas deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones, como aprendió Miroku a controlar algo tan peligroso como esto" se enfocó en el demonio que tenía en frente, desesperándose con cada ataque que este lanzaba a su cuerpo y alma del monje "concéntrate, es como cuando lanzas tu boomerang, es concentración y puntería"

- ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra!- Sango miró confundida al monje –sabes que correrás un gran riesgo, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida- en ese momento el youkai lanzó un golpe que hirió en el costado al monje el cual cayó al suelo

- ¡NO!

- ¡SANGO!- gritó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos quien se maldecía con cada segundo por haber dejado el arco atrás en el campamento, Sango no dudo más retiro el rosario que cubría su mano derecha, y por primera vez en dos días sintió como el aire tocaba la piel de la palma, más no era un sensación cotidiana, sentía como el aire cambiaba su curso y la fuerza de este se incrementaba, el ver como el demonio se acercaba y se perdía antes de tocarla era algo increíble, cuando vio que el demonio había desaparecido cerro su mano y selló a kazaana poniendo el rosario torpemente sobre este

- Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras se apresuraba al lado del joven de cabello negro y traje rojo que yacía en el suelo, Sango por su parte se acercó a su cuerpo "houshi sama" se acercó aun más para ver la herida que atravesaba el costado de su cuerpo "no puedes estar..." en ese momento abrió los ojos revelando su coloración marrón

- estas bien

- de que hablas mira tú como estas... preocúpate por ti- el monje iba a empezar a discutir cuando toda la sangre se fue directamente a sus pies y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía pesados todos los miembros de su cuerpo

- ¿estas bien?- oyó decir de lo que hace un par de días sería su propia voz

- si- dijo intentando sonar convincente, cosa que no logro en especial por la debilidad de su voz

- déjame curarte... Kagome está atendiendo a Inuyasha ya que recibió muchas heridas- dijo a la vez que tomaba unos vendajes –ahora necesito que cierres los ojos

- ¿qué?

- por favor Miroku, para curar tus heridas es necesario que te quites la armadura

- ¿y?

- como que y...

- al paso que vamos es mejor que nos acostumbremos a vernos así... no veo que la situación mejore... además mi querida Sango que hay de malo en apreciar la belleza en estos momentos de dolor- Sango lo golpeó en la cabeza

- SOLO CUBRETE LOS OJOS- Miroku la obedeció, y solo para cerciorarse Sango le colocó una venda sobre los ojos tal y como el lo había hecho en los termales, retiró la parte superior de la armadura y vio como el cuerpo en el cual ella debería estar reacciono al frío, vio la herida que había causado el demonio "esto no se verá nada bien en un futuro... una más para mi colección" suspiró y empezó a vendar al cuerpo con el que ella había nacido

- lo lamento- la voz femenina rompió el silencio haciendo que la exterminadora lo mirara sorprendida

- por que te disculpas

- por lastimar tu cuerpo... lamento no haberlo cuidado bien- ella sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco

- no tiene por que preocuparse excelencia, este tipo de cosas suceden y lo importante es que usted se encuentra bien- Miroku se sonrió, hace unos segundos Sango lo había llamado por su nombre, y más aún le hablaba con más confianza, aunque esos momentos se perdían rápidamente el los guardaba en su memoria esperando impaciente a que se repitieran.

En el campamento todos se veían cansados, Kagome peleaba inútilmente con Inuyasha acerca de sus heridas, las cuales según él estaban muy bien

- PUES NO DIJISTE NADA DE ESO CUANDO ESTABAS SANGRANDO

- CALLATE, SIEMPRE EXAGERAS LAS COSAS- el monje y la exterminadora intercambiaban miradas de aburrimiento mientras Shippou jugaba con Kirara intentando ignorar a los dos 'adultos' a los que inconscientemente consideraba sus padres, de repente su mirada se clavó en el monje

- oye Sango, sonara raro... pero cada vez hueles a más a Miroku- Miroku sintió un frío recorrer por su espalda mientras Sango miraba con cierto miedo la escena, Inuyasha y Kagome detuvieron su pelea para mirarlos, Sango miró a Miroku con miedo evidente en su rostro, afortunadamente Inuyasha estaba en su condición humana y no podía cerciorarse de lo que decía el pequeño demonio

- ¡keh!, ya cállate Shippou, hay ciertas cosas que entenderás cuando seas mayor, y ustedes dos- dijo mirando directamente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él – deberían tener un poco de auto control, no nos servirá de nada el que Sango este con una gran barriga en el momento de pelear contra Naraku- Sango sintió sonrojarse, y para su sorpresa Miroku también se sonrojo un poco

- Inuyasha no seas tan indiscreto

- ¡pero es cierto!, además dudo que quieras tener a pequeños Mirokus corriendo por ahí atormentando a pequeñas niñas- Kagome guardó silencio por unos momentos meditando sobre el punto expuesto por el joven de cabellos negros frente a ella

- pensándolo bien, no estaría mal que se cuidaran un poco... si quieren, en mi época hay unos objetos muy útiles para eso- Sango sintió sonrojarse aún más mientras que Miroku se interesó aún más en el tema

- ¿a si?, explícame como funciona eso Kagome... es algún tipo de conjuro o...

- YA NO MÁS, ¡NO ESTAMOS INTERESADOS EN ESO!- gritó Sango poniéndole un alto al tema, Kagome pareció molestarse

- Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIR ESO LIBIDINOSO, ES OBVIO QUE SANGO SE QUIERA CUIDAR...¡USTEDES LOS HOMBRES NO CONSIDERAN LO QUE UNA MUJER TIENE QUE PASAR, DEPUES DE TODO NO ES USTED QUIEN TIENE QUE LLEVAR EL EMBARAZO NI NADA!- Sango oía con paciencia y algo de pena "si en realidad supiera..." Miroku por su parte se veía muy divertido

- ¿entonces Kagome como dices que funcionan estos objetos?

* * *

OK eso es todo... lamento la demora pero es que mis actividades académicas no me han dado mucho tiempo, además que tuve un bloqueo increíble por un tiempo (por lo cual este capitulo pudo no haber sido tan bueno) así que también por eso me disculpo de nuevo... y si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia simplemente presionen ese botoncito morado ahí abajo

JA NE


	5. intermedio

Disclaimer: no, no… aun no me pertenecen por más que quisiera

* * *

**INTERMEDIO I**

****

* * *

****

Las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento haciendo que cualquier pequeña luz que iluminara desde la tierra se opacara, el fuego que brindaba calor a los viajeros estaba próximo a extinguirse, suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada al joven de cabello negro durmiendo a su lado, sus ojos viajando por las facciones del ahora humano hanyou, inconscientemente una de sus manos tocó el rostro del joven, en el momento en que sintió el contacto con su piel retiró la mano sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse, miró en todas las direcciones para verificar que todos se encontraban dormidos, al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba consciente miró de nuevo a Inuyasha extendiendo su mano de nuevo y retirándola antes de tocarlo "Kagome Higurashi, en que rayos estas pensando" revisó de nuevo a sus compañeros y volvió a extender su mano "solo un poco, todos están dormidos" su mano rozo el rostro del joven y delineo su contorno con suavidad a lo que él reacciono, ella retiro su mano con rapidez a la vez que observaba con cierto temor y vergüenza como los ojos del joven se abrían lentamente para mirarla fijamente, esos hermosos ojos grisáceos que a pesar de no ser dorados lograban quitarle la respiración

- ¿no puedes dormir?- ella asintió tímidamente - ¿acaso tienes frío?- en ese momento se percato de que el fuego se había extinguido y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Inuyasha notó esto y se quito su haori ofreciéndoselo a Kagome

- gracias- dijo ella a la vez que se cubría con la prenda de color rojo

- tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que tu me ofreciste tu bolsa para dormir

- eso es por que estas herido

- ¡keh!- Kagome se aferró al haori intentando evitar que el calor de su cuerpo escapara a la infinidad de la noche, Inuyasha la miró con cierta preocupación, lo menos que quería era que ella se enfermara por cuidarlo a él, un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas a la vez que se acercaba tímidamente y ponía sus brazos alrededor de la joven, Kagome lo miró sorprendida y él se separó rápidamente

- yo... lo siento... pensé, pues yo... creí que eso... por que tenias frío y...- Kagome lo miraba excusarse sin evitar el mostrar una sonrisa

- tranquilo- él la miró sorprendido, después de lo que había hecho lo menos que esperaba por parte de ella era un 'oswari'

- entonces ¿no estas molesta?- dejo que una pequeña risita escapara sus labios lo cual sorprendió aún más al joven "¿acaso eso es un no?... pero si...maldita condición humana" miró a la joven quien en algún momento de su monologo se había recostado en él aceptando el calor que le había ofrecido, Kagome agradeció internamente que el estado del joven fuera humano, de lo contrario hubiese sido muy fácil para él decir lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón, o la inusual rapidez de su respiración "pero me pregunto si es necesario que tenga sus sentidos de hanyou para percatarse de algo tan evidente", Inuyasha miraba a la joven que estaba en sus brazos, el rojo de sus mejillas resistiéndose a desaparecer, estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración un tanto agitada pero aún así no se comparaba con la suya, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por la joven de cabello azabache, incluso antes de que Kikyou falleciera, pero no sabia lo que ella sentía por él

- Kagome...- su voz salió débil, casi inaudible, ella levantó su rostro para verlo a los ojos

- ¿si?- él la miró con ternura, adoraba la manera en que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa pálido cuando hacia frío, su cabello negro como la noche cubriendo sus hombros, sus ojos miel mirándolo con la curiosidad inocente que solo un niño posee, era esa inocencia la que él se había propuesto el proteger –dime- dijo ella volteándose, cosa que ahora estaban frente a frente, Inuyasha buscó las palabras que pudo considerar adecuadas, o simplemente buscó las palabras para expresar lo que había querido decir hace ya tanto tiempo

- Kagome yo...- ella lo miró fijamente, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, él sostuvo la mirada de la joven –yo...- emitió un sonido de frustración que pareció más un gruñido, la tomó por los hombros y la acercó rápidamente para atrapar sus labios con los suyos, la beso tiernamente, guardando cada momento en su memoria. Kagome salió de su sorpresa y empezó a corresponderle ese beso, parte de ella no podía creer lo que sucedía, con sus manos tomó la ropa del joven buscando trazos de realidad, o signos que le demostraran que no era un sueño, él la acercó más, pasando su mano por el cabello de la joven, se separó de ella lentamente, ella lo miró con las mejillas de un tono rojizo y encontró unos hermosos ojos dorados viéndola con cariño.

* * *

Ok ese fué un pequeño intermedio de esta historia, un poco de Inu/Kag, pero no se preocupen esto seguira siendo un San/Mir...

bueno ya saben, cualquier comentario, el buzón de sugerencias está tras ese lindo botoncito morado

JA NE


	6. capitulo V

Disclaimer: no, no son míos... por que tengo que repetirlo, es que ¿acaso disfrutan con mi sufrimiento?

* * *

**CAP V**

* * *

La mañana le sonreía a los viajeros mientras estos preparaban todo para continuar su camino, había sido inevitable que los demás se percataran de los avances que sus amigos habían logrado la noche anterior, Sango reprimió una pequeña risa ante el recuerdo

_Flash back..........._

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Kagome dormida pacíficamente en el pecho de Inuyasha quien jugaba con el cabello de la joven mientras la observaba cariñosamente, Sango miró en dirección a Miroku quien también contemplaba la escena silenciosamente, después de todo, eso era lo mejor ya que de lo contrario Inuyasha se podría nervioso y terminaría arruinando el momento así que decidió que lo mejor era fingir que seguía dormida.

Cuando Kagome ya se había despertado todos dejaron el acto y abrieron los ojos, Sango no podía evitar el sentirse feliz por lo que le sucedía a su amiga

- Kagome podemos hablar- dijo sin poder evitar la alegría en su voz

- de que- dijo Inuyasha antes de que Kagome respondiera, todos miraron con asombro, se sabía la naturaleza posesiva de Inuyasha, pero aún así esperaban que disimulara lo que había pasado entre ellos por un poco más de tiempo o que por lo menos evitara esas demostraciones de celos con respecto a Miroku

- Inuyasha...

- Kagome es mía libidinoso y que no se te olvide- todos miraron con sorpresa la reacción del joven, Kagome se sonrojo ligeramente sin evitar el mostrarse algo molesta

- Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome esta vez un poco más fuerte

- ni se te ocurra hacerle nada por que te arranco las manos- siguió el hanyou ignorándola

- ¡INUYASHA! OSUWARI

_End flash back............ _

Empezaron a caminar dejando como siempre que Inuyasha los guiara al lado de Kagome, el monje caminaba al lado de la exterminadora alerta de los alrededores "percibo una energía mágica en el aire... pero aún no puedo confirmar su ubicación", Sango notó el extraño comportamiento del monje

- houshi sama ¿esta usted bien?- Miroku salió de su trance y miró a los ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación

- no, no es nada- dijo la voz de la cual se había enamorado, y que aún no se acostumbraba a usar, intento enfocarse de nuevo en la energía sobrenatural que había percibido encontrando que se había desvanecido.

- ¡ya te dije que fue sin intención!- dijo un joven de ojos oscuros y rasgos ligeramente felinos a una joven de ojos miel y cabello corto negro como el ébano

- pudieron habernos atrapado, ¿en que estabas pensando?

- lo siento... en serio- la joven suspiró con algo de frustración y se dirigió a una joven con el cabello marrón que observaba a los viajeros con atención

- ¿y?, que me dices Tsuki... ¿notaron algo?- la joven se sonrió y miró a su compañera

- no, el monje solo percibió un poco de la energía sobrenatural... por fortuna lo paraste a tiempo mi queridísima Ookami tenyou- se acercó lentamente a la rama en la que se encontraba el joven demonio –en cuanto a ti mi querido katze – el joven se estremeció antes estas palabras, solo utilizaban su verdadero nombre para regañarlo de resto era solo neko-chan, Krizue, como le decían de cariño a la dama de los lobos tomó una bocanada de aire mientras Tsuki miraba con interés lo que venía

-PUDIERON HABERNOS ATRAPADO EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO

- lo siento... es que ya sabes

- YA SÉ ¿QUÉ?... ERES TAN CURIOSO... TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS A QUE ELLOS SE ALEJARAN PARA PROBAR TUS TRUCOS... SI NOS HUBIESEN ATRAPADO ESTARIAMOS PERDIDOS, QUE NO HAS VISTO LAS HABILIDADES QUE TIENEN... ¡ELLOS NO SON UN GRUPO CONVENCIONAL!... ESTAN DETRÁS DE NARAKU, ¡NOS PODRÍAN ACABAR EN TAN SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS!- el joven escuchaba atentamente los regaños de Krizue cuando la joven de cabello café intervino

-¡ESO TE PASA POR MOLESTAR CON MIS COSAS!

- pe pero...

- PERO NADA, ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!- Tsuki se volteó sus ojos aún siguiendo el grupo de jóvenes viajeros, pensando para si el siguiente paso de su plan "esto no está funcionando tan rápido como creí que lo haría..." mientras el joven demonio miraba a la bruja de la luna con algo de rabia infantil y murmuró para si – tonta bruja, con cabeza de huevo- al oír esto Krizue se volteó y lo golpeó en la cabeza

- ¡ya te he dicho que no la molestes!

-¡yo no tengo cabeza de huevo!- dijo sus ojos mostrando rabia y algo de desespero

- si la tienes... tu cabeza tiene forma de huevo, Krizue los miraba con fastidio "que infantiles..."

- tal vez en tus sueños...- En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, miró en dirección a su amiga quien la miraba también con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos

- oye Tsuki... creo que tengo una idea

- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- las dos brujas suprimieron una risita mientras buscaban los ingredientes necesarios para su siguiente travesura mientras el joven las miraba con confusión evidente en sus ojos "pobres brujas, ya se volvieron locas".

La noche llegó y los viajeros se disponían a dormir, Sango suspiró, este día había sido más difícil que los anteriores, el calor de verano se había vuelto algo insoportable haciendo la idea de tomar un baño algo muy tentador pero... "Kami-sama como se supone que tome un baño... con él... es decir, no es que vaya a mirar... pero" sentía su rostro arder ante la idea de quitarse la ropa, más que todo, quitar la ropa de Miroku del cuerpo que debería ser de él, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano le dio un puño en la parte superior de la cabeza

- en que rayos estas pensando libidinoso

-¿¡qué!?- dijo antes de notar que todos en el campamento la estaban observando de una manera poco usual, Miroku en especial parecía verla con interés y curiosidad "¡Kuso!" sintió como su rostro ardía aún más... "no, no, no... esto está muy mal", se puso de pie sin levantar el rostro

- voy a tomar un baño... en seguida regreso- Miroku estuvo a punto de quedarse con la boca abierta ante estas palabras, requirió de toda su capacidad mental el controlar su reacción de sorpresa y parecer indiferente "¿es por eso que se estaba sonrojando?... pero, en que pienso, ella se sonrojaría así hubiese cambiado de cuerpo con su hermano... es demasiado inocente para tener las ideas que yo tengo... además..." sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza "no es que ella me vea de la manera en que me gustaría que lo hiciera... a pesar de que acepto ser mi esposa... como saber que no lo hizo por pesar, soy un hombre maldito, y ella es tan bondadosa que no se negaría ante un hombre que ha sufrido tanto, solo por compasión" sacudió la cabeza intentando el controlar sus pensamientos, solamente el meditar le ayudaba en este tipo de circunstancias pero no podía hacerlo aquí frente a ellos...

- yo también me retiro, volveré más tarde- se adentró en el bosque dejando un sentimiento de preocupación entre todos sus compañeros.

Al entrar al bosque empezó a sentir un aura de batalla que hace mucho no percibía, aquella aura era tan densa que casi podía palparse "esta energía esta cargada con sentimientos de ira y frustración..." llegó a la fuente de esa energía para encontrar a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules entrenando con su báculo

- ¿Sango?- al oír su voz la joven se quedó quieta – Sango que haces...- no pudo terminar de hablar al ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos color zafiro que ahora tenía en frente

- ya no soporto más esto... ¡Miroku, esta situación se está saliendo de control!

- cálmate Sango... todo terminara pronto...

- ¡COMO PUEDES ASEGURAR ESO!... MIROKU ESTO NUNCA DEBIÓ PASAR, ESTO NO ES NORMAL... NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS QUE LO OCASIONO- Miroku la miraba con cariño y comprensión, el también se sentía atrapado, había intentado muchos rezos para solucionarlo pero al parecer la fuente de la magia que había hecho efecto en ellos era más poderosa de lo que él podía controlar

- Sango, no ganarás nada desesperándote, de lo que estoy seguro es que esto pasará...- y luego traicionando a su fuerza la abrazo y se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que...

- oye Sango..

- ¿si?

- que el abrazar a tu propio cuerpo no te convierte en narcisista- ante este comentario la exterminadora no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una carcajada ante lo cual Miroku sonrió.

- ¿Ahora?- dijo ella sus ojos café oscuros enfocados en la pareja que había abajo

- ya- dijo Krizue a la vez que soltaban una sustancia pegajosa sobre el monje y la exterminadora, la reacción de ambos, fue, como era de esperarse, el ponerse furiosos y salir a cazar lo que sea que les había arrojado esa sustancia encima

- ¡AHORA A CORRER!- las dos brujas y el demonio salieron a correr, con la ventaja de conocer a la perfección el bosque en el que se encontraban, antes de que lo notaran tanto Miroku como Sango los habían alcanzado

- ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ!- gritó la exterminadora con ira más que evidente en su voz

- no hay de otra- dijo Krizue agitada por la persecución –tendremos que dividirnos

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron sus dos compañeros al unísono

- de lo contrario nos atraparan más rápido- comprendiendo la idea afirmaron con la cabeza y se distribuyeron entre los árboles, en este punto Miroku y Sango pararon

- se han dividido, puedes sentirlos- Sango afirmó –hay un demonio con ellos

- y hay dos presencias sobrenaturales, han de ser brujas

- iré a buscar el demonio... su energía es más fácil de percibir- Miroku afirmó y se apresuró a encontrar las otras dos criaturas que había percibido "tal vez ellas tengan algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo"se detuvo y se enfocó en sus alrededores, sus oídos abiertos a cualquier señal de movimiento, sentía las hojas caer y para su ventaja los oídos de la Taijiya estaban entrenados para ese tipo de situaciones, así que había muy poco que no pidiera percibir

- se que estas aquí- dijo al sentir una de las ramas sonar – sal y no tendré que lastimarte- en ese momento una joven cayó de un árbol cercano, sus ojos miel algo temerosos ocultos tras mechones de cabello negro corto, que escasamente llegaba a sus hombros, su Kimono negro como la noche con estampados de plantas la hacía lucir como una dama de la realeza

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo el monje impresionado por la elegancia de la joven que tenía en frente.

La ira de la exterminadora se respiraba en el aire, se aferraba a la katana que había escondido en las ropas del monje y observaba de una manera casi felina sus alrededores, "se que estas aquí" siguió alerta a cualquier signo que pudiera revelar la ubicación del demonio, "jejeje... es un simple humano, es imposible que pueda percibirme" pensó para si el joven con orejas felinas sobresaliendo de su cabeza mientras se balanceaba entre las ramas casi inaudible, acercándose más al humano que lo perseguía para verlo detalladamente, suprimió una risa mientras empezaba a hacer gestos, imitando los que hacía Sango al concentrarse "pobre humano... cree que me va a atrapar" en ese momento la rama sucumbió ante el peso del demonio y se precipitó al suelo

- estúpidos árboles de hoy en día, ya no los hacen como antes- dijo en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, en ese momento la exterminadora apreció frente a él empuñando la katana con la determinación de atacarlo al menor signo de movimiento

- ¡ja!, que haces amenazándome con ese pequeño cuchillo... solo eres un humano... no hay nada que puedas hacer frente a un demonio de sangre pura como yo- Sango sonrió maliciosamente y lo atacó, con algo de suerte katze pudo evitar el peligroso filo del arma, Sango era rápida, casi tan rápida como él, pero su sangre de felino le daba ventaja en cuanto a habilidad se trataba – lo sabia, no eres lo suficientemente hábil para enfrentarte a mi- en ese momento, el demonio se pegó en la cabeza con la rama de un árbol cayendo al suelo –¡quien puso ese maldito árbol ahí!-

- bien- dijo la taijiya mirándolo con rencor –que no era lo suficientemente hábil para ti- el demonio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda "estoy muerto"

- vamos Sango no lo tomes a mal- se cubrió la boca "rayos"

- ¿¡como me llamaste!?, ¡repítelo, tu tienes que ver con todo lo que esta pasando no es así, vamos dímelo!

- eso es suficiente- Sango levantó el rostro intentando descifrar de donde venia la voz "esa es la voz que escuche antes de que esto sucediera"

- ¡donde estas!, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Sango-sama, por el momento me temo que debo ayudar a mi amigo- el lugar se cubrió por una espesa neblina y antes de que Sango pudiera hacer algo el demonio gato que había tenido acorralado contra el árbol había desaparecido al igual que su presencia "maldición... tendré que buscar a Miroku y ver si el logró algo", cuando la exterminadora se había alejado lo suficiente Tsuki volvió su mirada al joven que estaba a su lado

- COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERTE A JUGAR EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA, ¡CASI TE MATAN!

- lo siento... es que

- PUDISTE HABER MUERTO, Y CASI LE DICES TODO NUESTRO PLAN A SANGO... SABES...¡PUDO HABERTE MATADO!

- pero ya sabes lo que dicen... hierva mala nunca muere...

- KATZE, ERES UN GRAN TONTO- en ese momento se escucho un grito a lo lejos

- Krizue- dijeron ambas criaturas sobrenaturales al mismo tiempo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta donde estaba su amiga, sin importarles el pasar desapercibidos llegaron a donde estaba ella y el monje en el cuerpo de Sango, y para su sorpresa todo estaba bien

- se que suena extraña mi propuesta, pero estoy más que seguro que usted puede revertir este hechizo y así...- Krizue lo golpeó en la cara, su rostro de color rojo intenso, Katze no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada atrayendo la atención del monje, quien después de dirigirle una mirada de confusión al demonio poso sus ojos en la bruja que lo acompañaba

- disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, ¿pero tendría usted un hijo mío?

- ¿que? – Tsuki sintió su cara arder, no solo por lo indecente de la propuesta sino por la extraña situación en la que se daba "Dios, me incomodaría que me lo dijera cuando esta en su cuerpo... en esta situación es..."no podía encontrar las palabras para describir la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento sintió una presencia increíblemente fuerte detrás de ella, esa fuerza era inconfundible, rabia, más que eso decepción y tristeza, volteó para encontrar a Sango no mirándola a ella ni a sus dos amigos, sino al monje que se veía increíblemente nervioso, dejo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla "monje estúpido, fui una tonta al pensar que estaba cambiando" y salió corriendo sin dirección definida mientras Miroku al notar su error salía a correr detrás de ella dejando a las tres criaturas atrás

- esto no está funcionando- dijo Krizue acercándose a Tsuki – se que tus intenciones fueron buenas al empezar todo esto... pero tal vez

- tal vez ese monje sea un pervertido, caza kimonos el resto de su vida- completo el demonio

- tal vez... pero...

- se a lo que te refieres... y te seguiré ayudando... Kagome e Inuyasha ya están juntos, lo cual me alegra... Sango también merece ser feliz- dijo Krizue dándole ánimos a su amiga

-¡JA! Con ese monje será más que complicado

- no lo creo, puede llegar a ser realmente tierno en ocasiones- Katze miró a la joven de ojos oscuros y cabello marrón sospechosamente

- ¿te gusta?

- ¿qué?- dijo sonrojándose

- ¡que si te gusta el pervertido ese!- Krizue suspiró con algo de desespero

- esta diciendo que es tierno... lo cual no se le niega... para que el monje ese es como lindo

- ¡aja! Par de brujas... están detrás de ese pervertido

- KATZE NO MÁS- dijo Krizue empezando a desesperarse

- si claro, como no es el lobo pulgoso ese... ese tal Kouga, no me vas a negar que te gusta- Krizue se puso de un color rojo intenso, aun más notorio del color con el que la habían encontrado haciendo contraste con su Kimono negro

- YA NO MÁS KATZE, O VERÁS LO QUE TE ESPERA- ante la amenaza de la bruja el demonio se quedo callado, se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido

- y que era eso que les echaron- dijo al recordar por que había empezado todo

- ya verás- dijo una de ellas mientras se sonreía.

Después de haber tomado un baño Sango regreso al campamento, con la rabia que había sentido se había olvidado de cualquier complejo que sentía al bañarse en el cuerpo del monje, además, no soportaría el tener esa sustancia el resto del tiempo que durara el hechizo, miró a sus compañeros, todos estaban dormidos, inclusive la causa de su dolor quien a juzgar por el agua que caía de su cabello también había optado por la idea de tomar un baño, "monje idiota" se recostó contra un árbol y sintió como sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, de repente un sonido llamó su atención, abrió los ojos preparada para la batalla, cuando vio la fuente del sonido su rostro mostró confusión "estará soñando... una pesadilla tal vez" dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la figura femenina de Kimono rosa que habitaba en alma del monje "que estará soñando"

_- ¡POR QUE!- dijo una niña de siete años mientras golpeaba uno de los postes de entrenamiento con la mayor fuerza posible, el poste que ya estaba astillado del tiempo que llevaba la lastimó y la sangre de las pequeñas manos empezó a precipitarse al suelo a la vez que lágrimas caían de los ojos infantiles, Miroku observaba como un fantasma, reconocía a la niña, reconocía la aldea o por lo menos creía que así debió haber sido antes de que Naraku y sus demonios la destruyeran "Sango" intento tocarla para consolarla, odiaba verla llorar, pero para su sorpresa al intentar tocar el hombro de la pequeña niña su mano atravesó el cuerpo como si no hubiese un cuerpo presente, o tal vez, era él el que realmente no estaba presente "esto es un recuero... un recuerdo de Sango..."_

_- Sango- la niña levantó la mirada para encontrar un hombre que la miraba con tristeza en los ojos_

_- padre- Miroku se sorprendió y detallo al hombre que había hablado, le sorprendió el encontrar que era un hombre de apariencia joven, debía tener la edad que él tenía en este momento -¿por qué?, por que tuvo que suceder esto- dijo llorando aún más fuerte _

_- mi querida Sango- se acercó a la niña y la abrazó –no tengo una explicación para esto, simplemente así es la vida_

_- no es justo, la vida no es justa... si así es la vida para que seguirla viviendo- las palabras de la niña clavaron un puñal en el corazón de Miroku y por la mirada en el rostro del padre, lo mismo le había sucedido a él_

_- Sango, se que es difícil, pero ¿crees que lo que estas diciendo hubiese alegrado a tu madre?- Sango levantó el rostro y negó con la cabeza, el padre retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hija –además, no se fue del todo...- la niña lo miró confundida –nos ha dejado parte de ella- el rostro de Sango se iluminó_

_- ¿se salvó?- el padre asintió_

_- sus últimas fuerzas fueron empleadas en asegurarse de que el bebe naciera bien_

_- ¿Dónde está?- el padre la condujo hasta donde el bebe estaba, al verlo el rostro de Sango cambió radicalmente ,el niño tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de ella, al igual que sus ojos, era muy parecido a su padre al contrario de ella que había sido casi un retrato de su madre ,el niño lloraba en la cuna en la que se encontraba, Sango lo miró con cariño, su instinto maternal mostrándose a su corta edad, tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo empezó a arrullar para apaciguar su llanto, Miroku se conmovió ante la escena, era más que obvio el por que, aparte de las razones lógicas Sango amaba tanto a su hermano, era el único recuerdo vivo de su madre, era como su hijo adoptivo, el padre se retiró para darle tiempo a Sango de conocer a su pequeño hermano, Sango miró en todas las direcciones para cerciorase de que se encontraba sola y le susurro suavemente al niño que la miraba atentamente_

_- te voy a proteger siempre, no importa si me cuesta la vida... como lo hizo nuestra mamá...- Miroku escuchaba mudo la promesa de la niña, quien ignoraba el dolor de sus manos maltratadas para dejar que Kohaku jugara con ellas "Sango-chan", en ese momento la habitación empezó a llenarse de luz, y las figuras de Sango y su hermano empezaron a desaparecer..._

Miroku abrió los ojos, sintió sus manos temblorosas y frías por el sueño que había tenido "fue tan real"

- ya despertaste- miró al rostro de ojos azules que lo miraban con algo de preocupación – se veía tan intranquilo... que estaba soñando Houshi sama- él la miró con sorpresa y miedo

- Sango... creo que esto esta empeorando...

* * *

BIEN... ESO POR AHORA...

LES DEJO ALGUNOS AVANCES DE LO QUE SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

_El viento soplaba fuerte, las rocas, los árboles se arrastraban por la fuerza que llevaba el viento, Sango se sorprendió al notar que estaba en su cuerpo de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso el viento no tenía ninguna influencia sobre ella, escucho sollozos y miró a su lado para encontrar un pequeño niño con los ojos grandes y azules como zafiros correr hacía la fuente del viento_

_- padre, no me dejes...- mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro, Sango sintió las de ella salir de sus ojos ante la desgarradora escena_


	7. capitulo VI

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen, y lamento la falta de guión antes de cada párrafo pero no sé que pasa con FF por que no los pone

* * *

**CAP VI**

* * *

La miró a los ojos, su mente trabajando rápidamente en una excusa "si se llega a enterar de que vi una parte de su vida que no ha querido compartir con nadie, estaré muerto" 

a que se refiere cuando dice que esto está empeorando

¿dije qué, mi querida Sango tuve un mal sueño, nada sucede… me demoré algo en asimilar la realidad y que ya no era un sueño, además…- el viento se colaba entre los árboles haciendo que las hojas cayeran, el sonido del viento siendo lo único que se oía

¿además?...- dijo la voz masculina con la curiosidad y manera de preguntar innata de la taijiya, Miroku se quedó mudo, el sueño que había tenido lo había dejado totalmente perplejo y no podía pensar de manera coherente, en pocas palabras, su mente era todo un nudo

nada- la mirada de la exterminadora se clavó en el cuerpo de cabello largo y marrón, que por el poco tiempo que había transcurrido aún goteaba agua

no está siendo nada convincente houshi sama- el monje la miraba con algo de miedo, era más que obvio que lo que fuese que había pasado realmente la podría enojar, le temía, el monje le tenía miedo, Sango no pudo evitar sonreír ante este descubrimiento "el siempre sensato monje Miroku, que tiene una maldición mortal en su mano y ha luchado contra innumerables monstruos y enemigos… le teme a una mujer", Miroku la vio sonreír y sintió como todo se congelaba en su interior "por que ríe, que me va a hacer"

esta bien Miroku, conserva tus secretos… pero déjame decirte que no creo que no suceda nada- se alejó de el alma del monje dejándolo totalmente confundido "no puede ser tan grave" pensó Sango para si, mientras se recostaba en el árbol en que había estado minutos atrás, cerrando sus parpados sintiéndolos pesados, sintió antes de quedarse dormida como el viento rozaba contra su piel, como las hojas caían sobre el suelo y el fuego de la hoguera calentaba el frío ambiente, poco a poco, los sonidos se hacían más distantes y su cuerpo sentía menos lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que se vio envuelta en un mundo oscuro y silencioso.

_Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar completamente diferente, buscó a su alrededor a alguien conocido, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza llevando el cabello que tenía suelto directo a su cara obstaculizando su vista, tomo una liga de su kimono y recogió el largo cabello de color café algo irritada, de repente se quedó quieta, su mente procesando lo que había sucedido, paso sus manos por el largo cabello y vio su kimono rosa vistiéndola, incrédula paso sus dedos por su rostro, palpándolo "he regresado… por fin" antes de dejar que la felicidad se apoderara totalmente de ella, se recordó que algo no estaba bien "Miroku" empezó a caminar por la pradera, intentando ver algo que le fuera familiar; de repente el aire empezó a ir más rápido, siguió la dirección en la que el viento iba de manera casi instintiva, después de correr por unos segundos distinguió una silueta masculina que al parecer era la fuente del viento, se concentró en el monje por unos segundos… monje, su corazón pareció detenerse ante este hallazgo "Miroku" su respiración se acelero y su corazón reaccionó al momento latiendo con tanta fuerza que sentía que su pecho se rompería por tanta fuerza, corrió hacia él y se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz infantil detrás de ella_

_- no, no ahora ¡Por qué- volteó con cierto miedo, no podía dejar que un niño inocente fuera absorbido por Kazaana, con toda su voluntad se devolvió para buscar al niño y cuando lo vio sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba ante ella, un niño de aproximadamente seis años, con los ojos más grandes que haya podido ver alguna vez, y con un color azul tan profundo como el mismo mar, el cual ante los destellos de luz parecía tomar tonalidades violetas, el cabello largo para un niño, estaba recogido en una pequeña colita "pero como" miró de nuevo en dirección del monje que absorbía la tierra que había bajo sus pies e intentaba prolongar su tiempo en la tierra_

_- chichi ue- gritó el niño a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Mushin lo tomó por el torso evitando que el niño se acercara a su padre, y por consiguiente a una muerte segura – déjame ir Mushin, mi padre me necesita- el monje se negaba a dejarlo ir_

_- que no entiendes Miroku, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer- el niño se negaba a creerlo, lo sabía, había escuchado a su padre hablar con Mushin días antes, le decía que pronto llegaría el día, que se encargara de cuidar de su hijo, pero Miroku no quería que otro lo cuidara el quería a su padre; Sango observaba la escena impotente, no podía hacer nada, su houshi sama se estaba desmoronando en frente de ella y lo único que podía hacer era mirar, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos acompañando silenciosamente al pequeño niño que aún no se rendía en intentaba librarse de los fuertes brazos del adulto que lo mantenía cautivo _

_- suéltame Mushin, que no ves que mi padre me necesita… ¡DEJAME IR- un gritó desgarro el aire haciendo que todos se paralizaran por unos segundos, Kazaana ya había empezado a tomar al padre del pequeño, el cual al notar esto mordió al monje y salió corriendo hacia la única familia que tenía_

_- Miroku, vuelve aquí- pero el niño no escuchaba, corría hacía el monje que luchaba por su vida lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían, Sango no aguantando estar impotente, corrió detrás de él, esperando que por algún motivo, algo extraordinario él la percibiera y se detuviera _

_- houshi sama, por favor deténgase- Sango corría a la par de él, pero el niño no escuchaba; de repente el viento volvió a la normalidad y el niño de enormes ojos azules se detuvo, mirando a un punto fijo de la nada, mirando al lugar en donde segundos antes su padre había estado luchando por su vida_

_- chichi ue- dijo casi imperceptible, las lágrimas que segundos antes habían inundado sus ojos habían desaparecido y la mirada infantil e inocente de sus ojos se había ocultado tras un frío matiz de azul/violeta, el mismo que tenia su houshi sama todo el tiempo, salvo ciertas ocasiones en que la veía con tanta sinceridad, tanta profundidad que ese brillo inocente y puro parecía volver a su mirada "houshi sama" – venganza- fue lo último que Sango escucho de aquel niño antes de que la imagen se empezara a desvanecer para ser reemplazada por una luz cegadora._

Abrió los ojos y se miró la mano, había vuelto a la normalidad, no, no a la normalidad, pero por lo menos estaba en la realidad, notó que aún lágrimas caían por sus ojos, nublando su visión, sus manos temblaban por la vividez de la visión que había tenido, miró a la mano que tenía el rosario y sintió como de nuevo sus ojos empezaban a botar lágrimas

¿Sango- dijo una voz totalmente sorprendida, ella levantó la mirada y miró los ojos marrones que la miraban con gran preocupación

Miroku, quiero que esto termine ya- dijo antes de lanzarse sobre él y llorar desconsoladamente

* * *

Perdón por la demora, ya saben el colegio y demás siempre son un problema cuando se trata de escribir, además, me han borrado este capitulo muchas veces ya que se han metido virus y demás… en fin, espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia es recibida por medio de ese lindo y llamativo botoncito morado 


	8. capitulo VII

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes es de mi propiedad¡ninguno!

* * *

**CAP VII

* * *

**

Esas lágrimas le pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa, aún más que kazaana y el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento su vida se podría acabar, las lágrimas de su querida Sango le perforaban el alma, haciendo un hoyo en su corazón

quiero que esto termine… ya no lo aguanto más…- él acariciaba su espalda, a pesar de que el cuerpo en el cual ella lloraba era mucho más grande que la figura femenina que él tenía que habitar

no desesperes Sango, todo saldrá bien- las hojas se movían rítmicamente, llevando con ellas el aroma fresco de los árboles

esta llorando- dijo el demonio diciendo lo obvio, más aquello que nadie quería admitir, su olfato sensible captando el olor salado de las lágrimas, sus ojos llenos de tristeza ante la escena, miró a sus compañeras con intriga, ellas intentaban aparecer un poco menos mortificadas – par de brujas¿qué les hicieron?- ambas lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, su tono era serio reflejando más madurez de la que acostumbraba a mostrar, las jóvenes se miraron entre si, indecisas de que decir

verás Katze…- empezó la joven de cabello café intentando no sentirse peor de lo que se sentía en ese momento, Krizue viendo la dificultad que le costaba a su amiga el explicar la situación intervino

están conociéndose…

eso no me dice nada…- Tsuki tomó una bocanada de aire y explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo

la única manera de que dos personas conozcan en realidad los sentimientos de el otro, es que de cierta manera los vivan… la sustancia que les echamos encima hace unas horas, les permite acercarse de una manera que nunca hubiesen podido por ellos mismos- el demonio la miro algo confundido, la joven suspiró y se explicó más concretamente -la sustancia que les echamos les permite ver, por medio de sueños, aquellos momentos que han marcado sus vidas… aquellos recuerdos que han formado su carácter

y eso los hace llorar porque…

han sido personas que han tenido que afrontar una gran cantidad de tragedias a lo largo de sus vidas, es más que obvio que esas han sido las cosas que más han marcado sus existencias.- El demonio miró de nuevo a las 'victimas' de las locuras de sus dos amigas y suspiró

¿eso era realmente necesario?- la joven de cabello negro le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio

por supuesto que si, tu que crees ¿qué tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo?

y… ¿por qué no habríamos de tenerlo?- las dos brujas de miraron entre si, una sonrisa traviesa atravesando sus labios a la vez que miraban de nuevo a su amigo

que sentirías tú, si tuvieses que ser mujer por un mes, con todo lo que implica- el demonio las miraba confundido

¿todo lo que implica?

ya sabes¿qué le sucede a cada mujer, después de cierta edad, a cierto tiempo del mes? …- el joven se sonrojo y esquivo la mirada de las jóvenes, ellas al ver la reacción siguieron el tema con algo de malicia

esos días si que son terribles¿no Krizue?

si, no me imagino a un hombre viviendo eso por primera vez en su vida

¡YA CÁLLENSE! ESTÁN HACIENDO PURÉ CON MI CEREBRO- las brujas rieron ante la cara de Katze, la cual había cambiado de un rojo casi imperceptible a uno que podría alumbrar en la oscuridad

ya hablando en serio, necesitamos que admitan los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro antes de esa fecha

no me gustaría estar en el lugar de cualquiera de los dos si eso llegase a suceder…- Tsuki miró de nuevo a el monje y a la exterminadora, los cuales se encontraban mudos, uno en frente del otro no sabiendo como iniciar la conversación, como decirle a una persona que estas viendo sus más oscuros y profundos secretos, aquellas cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa, y que no le has confiado a nadie…

yo…- dijeron al unísono, la combinación de las voces y el nerviosismo haciendo que sonará más fuerte de lo que hubiesen querido, esto ocasionó que el hanyou se despertaràlos miró enfadado advirtiéndoles de lo que sucedería si despertaban a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejo al monje y a la exterminadora algo nerviosos

creo que lo mejor es discutir esto en otro lugar- dijo Miroku muy bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que Inuyasha lo oyera y emitiera un gruñido, Sango pasó saliva y salió corriendo al bosque seguida de Miroku.

lo lamento- dijo después de eternos minutos de silencio, ella lo miró confundida, sus ahora ojos azules reflejando la inseguridad de su alma – debí haberte dicho lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que esto pasara

¿Acaso, sabías lo que sucedía?- Miroku evitó el mirarla a los ojos

yo… el sueño que tuve esta noche, al igual que tú, me reveló un episodio de tu vida- Sango palideció, sus ojos grandes como la luna llena –vi, el momento… el momento en el que te notificaron de la muerte de tu madre

no, no pudiste

sé que debí habértelo dicho en ese preciso instante…

¿tú crees?- dijo ella lágrimas empezando a empañar su visión

Sango, no sabes cuanto lo siento…- ella simplemente miraba al suelo, los recuerdos de ese día llegando a su mente, Miroku se acercó a ella

sé lo que sentiste, lo digo por que lo sentí…- ella no lo escuchaba, su mirada se encontraba perdida, las lágrimas cayendo al suelo, el monje se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, cada parte de su ser concentrada en apaciguar el dolor de la taijiya

yo también, lo siento…- Miroku se sorprendió al oír esto – yo también vi, el momento en el que perdías a… tu único familiar- él la abrazó más fuerte

lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso…- ella lloró aún más fuerte, desahogando todo su dolor ante sus recuerdos y los de Miroku

no tienes por que disculparte- de repente enmudeció y tocó su garganta "esa, era… mi voz" Miroku también notó esto y se apresuró a ver la figura que sostenía "Sango", se separaron sorprendidos viendo el cuerpo que tenían en frente, de nuevo era como estarse viendo en un espejo

por unos momentos, yo…- comenzó la exterminadora, el monje sonrió, una sonrisa tan grande que amenazaba con partir la cara de Sango a la mitad

SE COMO PODEMOS SALIR DE ESTO SANGO.

Nos tenían muy preocupados¿en donde estaban?- dijo Kagome utilizando su tono de madre para reprender a sus dos amigos

Meditando- dijo el monje olvidando que estaba en el cuerpo de Sango, Kagome lo miró confundida

yo estaba meditando mientras Sango entrenaba un poco- dijo el alma de la exterminadora intentando enmendar el error que había cometido Miroku, y era natural que hubiese bajado la guardia, habían descubierto que entre más se sincronizaran sus corazones sus almas regresaban a donde pertenecían

bueno eso no importa- dijo la joven de cabello azabache con su habitual todo alegre - traje una cámara para tomarnos fotos, los estábamos esperando para tomarlas

esa cosa te roba el alma Kagome, que te lo diga Miroku él sabe de este tipo de cosas- dijo el hanyou algo histérico, Kagome suspiró y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como el haori que llevaba puesto

te digo que eso no va a suceder tontico, hazme caso y verás

¡feh!- la joven dejó escapar una risita

esta bien, todos posando yo tomaré la foto- Miroku se apresuró a su lado

déjame tomarla a mi Kagome sa… chan lo mejor es que salgas tú en la primera- la joven no encontró ningún problema y le explicó a quien ante sus ojos era Sango el manejo de la cámara – y dices que después la foto sale por aquí…

y después de unos segundosla imagen se revela - se apresuró hacia donde estaban su amigo y su novio y se colocó en el medio, Miroku siguió las indicaciones intentando no burlarse de la apariencia nerviosa de Inuyasha, la foto salió y Miroku sintió que toda su sangre se congelaba, en lugar de el cuerpo del joven de cabello negro, se encontraba una jovencita de cabello marrón y ojos grandes "este artefacto retrata las almas… maldición ahora que hago"

¿cómo salió?- dijo Sango algo entusiasmada –es tiempo de ver si mi alma puede hacer algo por la cara de pervertido que traes siempre

ja ja, que graciosa… y déjame decirte que eso es de lo que menos te tienes que preocupar- mostró la foto cuidadoso de que nadie más la viera, al verla Sango retuvo todo el aire en su pecho

YO QUIERO VERLA- dijo Kagome que había terminado de hablar con Inuyasha sobre como ella había tenido razón, Miroku buscó una excusa en su mente "vamos, debes hacer algo, piensa… piensa" su rostro se iluminó y aparto a Kagome del resto del grupo

lo que pasa… es que me la quiero quedar- Kagome la miró y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

es por Miroku ¿no es así?... quédatela, se lo mucho que te gusta ese ecchi y no te preocupes que más tarde le tomamos una solo- le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, las palabras flotando en el aire y haciendo eco en la mente del monje "_se lo mucho que te gusta_...yo, le gusto a Sango..."

¡Sango! Ven, hay foto en grupo- Miroku corrió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa, Sango lo miró sospechosamente, Kagome puso en marcha el temporizador y todos tomaron sus posiciones, en el último momento Miroku abrazó a Sango el flash se disparó y Kagome salió a ver la foto avanzando con pequeños brincos

que raro- todos se acercaron a ver la foto con curiosidad, Kagome alzó la mirada para dirigirse a la joven taijiya – Sango¿qué no estabas tú a mi lado cuando tomamos la foto?

* * *

Ok, séptimo capítulo y faltan dos más… si leyeron bien, dos más y esta historia llega a su fin… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios en ese pequeño botón de abajo 

Matta ne


	9. capítulo VIII

Disclaimer: no son mios... ya lo saben...

* * *

Capitulo VIII

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado haciendo de la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon algo más ameno, las aves cantaban y los árboles se movían rítmicamente haciendo que las hojas cayeran en el camino tapizándolo de verde; el pequeño zorro de cabello rojizo dormía pacíficamente en el regazo de la joven que había tomado el papel de madre, el joven de traje rojo y ojos dorados renegaba por lo bajo la atención que su novia le ponía al pequeño demonio, los ojos azules del cuerpo del monje escaneaban el cielo totalmente ajenos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y los ojos del cuerpo femenino y cabello marrón se fijó en la falta de atención del alma de Sango, recordó las palabras de Kagome sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor en su estómago "le gusto a Sango" una sonrisa de dicha se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que todo a su alrededor parecía tener más color de repente, sin darse cuanta empezó a tararear un canción haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver con cierta curiosidad.

La notó en el momento en que llegó a la aldea, su cabello café reflejaba la luz del sol viéndose un poco más claro de lo que lo tenía en realidad, amarrado al final con un listón blanco, su rostro era angelical, con ojos grandes y marrones delineados delicadamente de un color rojizo que acentuaba su mirada y de cierta manera la hacia ver intimidante; la siguió sin que lo notaran, la siguió sigilosamente nunca quitando sus ojos de la mujer de Kimono rosa.

Inuyasha paró abruptamente sorprendiendo a sus amigos, su nariz olfateaba el aire en busca de aquel olor que había llegado con el cambio en la dirección del viento

¿sucede algo Inuyasha?- el hanyou se limitaba a rastrear a aquel que se atrevía a asechar a su 'manada', al encontrar el origen de aquella esencia embistió en contra los arbustos, Kagome lo miraba confundida hasta que escucharon el grito de un hombre

detente Inuyasha- gritaron sus amigos mientras se adentraban en el bosque, cuando llegaron encontraron a un joven de aproximadamente 20 años colgando de su camisa en un árbol

¡Inuyasha!- Kagome lo miraba de la manera en que una madre hubiese mirado a un niño cuando este hacia algo de lo cual debería avergonzarse

deja de mirarme de esa manera, este sujeto nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un buen tiempo- Miroku lo miró confundido, pero fue Sango quien procedió a interrogar al hanyou

y si nos estaba siguiendo hace tanto ¿cómo es que no habías notado su presencia?- Inuyasha se vio claramente ofendido ante esta pregunta, frunció el ceño de manera arrogante y respondió como si fuera lo más obvio

creí que sabrían que la dirección del viento afecta mucho los olores que percibo, este sujeto se mantuvo a favor de este para que no lo percibiera… pero ya se estaba acercando demasiado…- en su garganta se formo el sonido de un gruñido – nos viene siguiendo desde que cruzamos la aldea…- la mirada de el grupo se clavó en el hombre, de cabello oscuro y tez blanca, su mirada miraba a todos con una desesperación que parecía aumentar con cada segundo que permanecía suspendido en el aire, de repente su mirada se clavó en el cuerpo de Sango, por un momento olvidando el temor y mirándola de manera lujuriosa, Miroku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante este gesto, le repudiaba el que un HOMBRE lo estuviese morboseando " no es a mi…" pensaba constantemente intentando calmarse "no me esta pervirtiendo a mi, lo hace por que estoy en el cuerpo de Sango… lo hace por que cree que soy Sang…" se golpeó mentalmente a la vez que una gran ira se apoderaba de él "¡ESTA PERVIRTIENDO A SANGO!... SOLO YO PUEDO HACER ESO, ELLA ES MIA"

no- dijo por lo bajo, aún así llamando la atención de todos

¿pasa algo Sango?- preguntó Kagome algo preocupada

¡QUE ACASO PERDIO ALGO¡PODRÍA DEJAR DE VERME ASÍ!- la ira en su voz retumbó en la mente de todos los presentes, el joven se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y palideció, al punto de parecer un fantasma – ¿QUIÉN LE HA DADO LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE MIRARME COMO SI FUERA UN PEDAZO DE CARNE?- los gritos continuaban, la lista de insultos se extendía y Sango no hacía más que mirar atónita lo que sucedía, era más que obvio que Miroku se asqueara con el hecho que un hombre lo viera con lujuria, pero en su voz se percibía algo más, como si no lo estuviese haciendo por él (solamente) "es imposible" pensó suprimiendo un suspiro "no creo que se preocupe por las personas que se fijan en mi… después de todo… no debe creer que soy tan bonita como para que alguien lo haga"

Monje Miroku…- Sango salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar a Kagome, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, y sus delicadas manos tapaban las orejas del pequeño zorro "pero¿por qué?" de repente sus oídos captaron los insultos que salían de la voz femenina, haciendo que incluso Inuyasha se sorprendiera ante el extenso 'léxico', ella misma sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas "de donde saca un monje un vocabulario tan vulgar…" lo escucho por unos segundos más "ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra existiera", Kagome le pegó en medio de las costillas para llamar su atención nuevamente, la miró aun sin acostumbrarse a verla tan pequeña a comparación de el cuerpo que habitaba, ella le hizo una pequeña seña la cual tomó inmediatamente

Sango…- le sorprendió la serenidad con la cual salió su voz, casi como él lo hacía… nunca igual, sin embargo para ella el lograr ese tono sereno y lleno de sabiduría le había costado un gran trabajo –creo que es suficiente… - Miroku miró a su alrededor maldiciendo (aún más) para sus adentros por haber perdido el control de esa manera "Buda… que es esto…"

si- respondió alejándose de los demás, no se disculparía con nadie, el desgraciado pervertido se lo merecía

y ¿qué le sucede a ella?- preguntó Inuyasha quien aún no podía creer la demostración que había recibido de su amiga.

Suspiró aliviado al sumergirse en el agua, su cuerpo relajándose de sobremanera, dejó que el correr del río masajeara los músculos magullados, muy para su sorpresa se veía impedido para hacerlo "quién lo pensaría, hace unos días realmente me gustaba espiar a Sango mientras se bañaba, y este cambio hubiese sonado como algo maravilloso… ahora medito hasta si es apropiado el desenredar su cabello" el haber sido visto así esta tarde realmente lo había afectado, en un principio por que por obvias razones le parecía asqueroso que un hombre lo mirara como un hambriento miraría un pedazo de pan, luego, por que era a Sango a quien realmente estaba mirando así _¡ELLA ES MIA!_ El pensamiento aún lo desconcertaba¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo, por unos segundos creyó a ese hombre una amenaza para Sango, más que todo para él "no es que yo le demuestre realmente cuan importante es para mí, si otro hombre la empieza a cortejar no hay razón para que ella no me deje"

¿estas mejor Sango?- la voz lo sorprendió e hizo que una bocanada de agua bajara por su garganta haciéndolo toser, Kagome se paró a su lado, dejando la toalla a un lado para poder sumergirse, y muy para la sorpresa de Miroku, notó que realmente no le interesaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de la joven de cabello azabache "maldición, realmente hay algo muy mal en mi" –nos preocupaste mucho- continuó sentándose a su lado –jamás te habíamos visto actuar así… ni, decir esas cosas- de repente el monje se sintió muy incómodo "genio, es Sango la que queda mal después de eso… es su imagen la que se ve afectada, que bien, si que mejoras con cada momento"

no sé que pasó… debe ser la influencia de ese monje corrupto- dijo intentando alivianar la carga que había puesto en Sango, Kagome frunció el ceño

pero bien que te haya visto así

¿quién?

quien va a ser… Miroku, aunque nunca te he oído decirle eso a él, y bien que se lo tiene merecido… es mucho peor que ese aldeano- eso si que había sido una cubeta de agua fría para el monje, tanto que el agua que corría lentamente parecía caliente en comparación a la temperatura corporal que él tenía "yo… mucho peor que ese tipo…".

Miraba el cielo, no tenía más opción, si miraba al frente encontraría a Inuyasha sin ropa y no podía mirar hacía sus manos como lo hacía usualmente en situaciones de vergüenza ya que ella misma estaba desnuda "como me deje meter en esto" recordó que la necesidad de un baño había sido el por que lo había hecho "pero no contaba con que Inuyasha viniera", el correr del agua aliviaba los nudos de su espalada, y el viento movía gentilmente los árboles haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran de cuando en cuando en el río

Miroku¿ahora si me contarás?- la pregunta sorprendió a Sango y miró al hanyou de manera automática, en el momento en que sus ojos e posaron en su amigo deseo que no lo hubiese hecho, Inuyasha de espaldas a ella acomodando un par de piedras para poder recostarse, sintió su cara arder y agradeció que el joven de ojos dorados no la hubiese visto o empezaría a pensar mal de Miroku "kami sama en qué estoy metida"

contar que- dijo intentando sonar calmada, Inuyasha la volteó a ver y se recostó en el sitio que había acomodado, Sango agradeció el que el agua lo cubriera en gran parte, de esa manera estaría menos nerviosa "solo que no tenga la necesidad de pararse por favor"

pues ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?

¿con ella?- maldición ¿cómo se suponía que supiera como iban las cosas, como saber de quien hablaban "de una de las tantas novias que Miroku ha tenido…" una duda empezó a hacer nido en su pecho "y ¿qué pasa si en este momento tiene una y no me ha querido comentar por que se siente obligado a cumplir la promesa de que nos casaríamos?"

pues si… con ella- su tristeza fue reemplazada con rencor y decepción

pues nada, no hay absolutamente nada que contar- Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en seña de pregunta e incredulidad "¿desde cuando lo dice con tanta rabia?"

y pretendes que crea que esas desaparecidas misteriosas de los últimos días no significan nada

¿qué?

pues sí, las veces en que te vas con Sango se hacen más frecuentes, y cada vez es más tiempo- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que Sango nunca le había visto usar – entonces quiero saber que ha pasado…-

pues no ha pasado nada- dijo sonando natural, algo confundida ante la expresión de Inuyasha "pero que creía ¿que no lo haría, es hombre… no es pervertido, pero tampoco es una blanca paloma" los ojos dorados del joven lo miraron fijamente, intentando sacar una verdad, al final se resignó cerrando los ojos y relajándose totalmente

que decepción… pensé que por fin le habías dicho la verdad

¿la verdad?- dijo ella olvidando que tenía que pretender el saber todo de lo que el hanyou le hablaba

pues si… es más que obvio, las mujeres son algo torpes y se guían mucho por sus sentimientos pero es muy fácil de ver…

¿lo es?- dijo cada vez más confundida- el joven del cabello plateado soltó una carcajada

no me digas que no lo sabias, hay que estar ciego para no ver que estas muriendo por esa mujer…- Sango sintió que el color subía rápidamente a sus mejillas

no… eso no, es…

¡por favor, vas a decirme que no lo haces obvio…

pues… no- dijo su voz temblando al igual que sus manos, su cara estaba hirviendo, tanto que cuando la hundió en el agua sintió que tocaba hielo, las palabras de Inuyasha rondando su mente '_hay que estar ciego para no ver que estas muriendo por esa mujer' _"eso es absurdo… no puede ser", su mente se lo negaba con fuerzas, sin embargo sus labios se negaban a dejar de Mostar una sonrisa y las mariposas en su estomago no se detenían.

Todos estaban en torno a la fogata, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban abrazándose y besándose de vez en cuando

que horrible- esputó el zorrito con desagrado – mejor me duermo- se alejó lo más que pudo de la pareja y se sumió en un profundo sueño

¡keh! Mocoso- dijo a la vez que besaba tiernamente la mejilla de Kagome, ante esto la joven dejó escapar una risita y se sonrojó, Sango y Miroku contemplaban la escena con añoranza, sus corazones latían con fuerza ante el conocimiento de los sentimientos del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, Miroku miró a su derecha, en donde Sango se encontraba viendo el piso atentamente; sintió una voz dentro de su cabeza, distinguió el timbre dulce "Sango"

_Condenado monje… por que nunca me dice nada, por que me tiene que confundir tanto_ la vio levantar la mirada para ver a la pareja que jugaba divertida _no pido tanto, sé que es imposible el pedir que alguien me mire como una esposa, o como una mujer…se lo poco femenina que soy, también estoy consciente del poco empeño que pongo en mi apariencia… nunca seré como las mujeres que Miroku suele buscar, lindas niñas que se preocupan más por un lindo vestido que por sus vidas…no puedo serlo, y no quiero…¡esta llorando!_ Ante lo último el monje reacciono y tocó sus mejillas con incredulidad, y se sorprendió al encontrarlas húmedas "estoy llorando…" la última vez que lo había hecho… no lo podía recordar, y el estarlo haciendo en ese momento lo conmocionaba, y de cierta manera lo avergonzaba, el mostrarse vulnerable ante Sango era algo imperdonable, pero había sido tan subconsciente… le había dolido, más de lo que podía expresar, el dolor que le causaba a la mujer que amaba, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa "es eso lo que sientes… ¿es eso lo que te hecho creer?"

* * *

HOLA! JEJEJEJEJE, no estoy muerta / aunque los entiendo si creyeron que así era, hace mucho que no escribía… pero es que el colegio cada vez se pone peor… uu;. Y la inspiración no llegaba… pero aquí está y tomé una de las sugerencias que me dieron (¡gracias!) … espero que les haya gustado… y que me dejen comentarios y sugerencias en ese buzón color morado 


	10. Capítulo IX

Disclaimer: ya lo he dicho muchas veces... Inuyasha no me pertenece... lo único que poseo es la idea...

**

* * *

**

**Cap 9.**

* * *

- ¡Sango!- el grito tomó por sorpresa a todos –que haces¿por qué estas llorando, Miroku levantó la mirada para ver a Kagome corriendo a su lado "no, no, NO, que se aleje" en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, quería irse de ese lugar, quería alejarse de Sango, como podía verla, como podía hablarle después de todo lo que ella pensaba de él, todo lo que le había hecho creer, se levantó rápidamente y se internó en el bosque antes que los maternales brazos de su amiga lo alcanzaran, Kagome se sintió triste ante el rechazo de su amiga y miró a Miroku con una rabia que solo se había visto cuando luchaba en contra de Naraku 

- Esto si fue Miroku- se acercó al cuerpo de los ojos zafiro y lo agarró del collar del yukata azul con fuerza dejando a Inuyasha y a Sango totalmente perplejos –esto si fue lo último, contesta QUE LE HICISTE, ESTA VEZ FUE SERIO, NUNCA ANTES LA HABÍA VISTO ASÍ¡DEBES DECIRME QUE LE HICISTE!- Inuyasha se apresuró a separarla de quien a sus ojos era Miroku antes de que lo ahorcara cuando por fin logró hacerlo Sango empezó a toser en búsqueda del aire que le había sido negado por unos minutos – ELLA CONFIABA EN USTED DESVERGONZADO- Inuyasha la sostenía, aún asombrado por la manera en que su novia había reaccionado, nunca hubiese esperado algo así de ella, tal vez de él mismo, pero de ella no, ella era quien calmaba, era el equilibrio del grupo, Kagome empezó a aminorar su lucha mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, Sango pasó saliva, con la pequeña gota de agua el rostro del hanyou había cambiado de uno comprensivo y dispuesto a consolar al de un lobo agresivo dispuesto a luchar protegiendo lo que era suyo, y para ser francos el creía que Kagome era suya y en este momento ella se había convertido en aquello que la amenazaba, lo cual solo significaba una cosa "debo salir de aquí" Inuyasha se separó de la joven de cabello azabache para mirar al alma de la exterminadora de manera intimidante

- vete… aléjate de ella- Sango no necesitó más, sabía muy bien lo posesivos y sobre protectores que era los hanyous con sus parejas, y antes de que el joven del haori rojo pudiese pronunciar algo Sango se puso de pie y se interno en el bosque a toda velocidad "pero que le sucede a ese monje, como se le ocurre hacer algo como esto…" a su mente llegó la imagen de los ojos marrones derramando pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas "que demonios sucede contigo Miroku".

Paró en medio del bosque y tomó asiento, miró a su alrededor en caso de que se encontrara con algún demonio, una vez hubo terminado el escaneo por los árboles se miró las manos, aquellas manos delicadas y blancas que había tomado en más de una ocasión para ofrecer soporte, o simplemente para jugarle una broma a su hermosa dueña "definitivamente soy un idiota"

- sí lo eres, pero sin embargo no se te puede quitar el que la quieras- levantó la mirada, su cuerpo posicionándose inmediatamente en forma de ataque – Miroku, es esa la manera de darle la bienvenida a una dama

- muéstrate… ¿cómo me llamaste? - una joven salió de los arbustos, su cabello corto y marrón atado torpemente con un par de palitos

- Miroku… o acaso prefieres que empiece a llamarte Sango, al paso que van tocará empezar

- fuiste tú quien me hizo esto, por tu culpa todo esto está pasando…

- ¿y te arrepientes?- Miroku la miró algo confundido, los ojos marrones de cuerpo de la exterminadora mirando fijamente los café casi negro de la bruja que lo miraba desafiante

- me disculpará señorita pero no logro comprender lo que me quiere decir

- a lo que me refiero, es a si te arrepientes realmente de haber cambiado de cuerpos con Sango sama, y antes de que contestes quiero que lo pienses con seriedad…- Miroku cerró la boca reteniendo en su garganta las palabras que estaban dispuestas a salir

-yo… no sé- pensó en las muchas cosas que habían sucedido, la manera en que Sango y él parecían haberse podido conectar por fin después de tanto tiempo

- sabes que por más de un factor- continuó ella como si no hubiese oído lo que el monje había empezado a decir – Su relación ha mejorado de manera considerable

- si- dijo él incapaz de negar las palabras de la joven frente a él - pero aún así has de el que no sabemos quién eres y si estás del lado de Naraku

- si te tranquiliza te doy mi palabra, no estoy con ese babuino pulgoso, mis intereses son otros- ante estas palabras el monje no pudo el evitar el arquear una ceja

- aún así, creo que no tengo más opción que creerte ya que supongo has de ser la única que puede devolverme mi masculinidad.

Sango se miró en la laguna, le enfurecía ver ese rostro frente a ella así que decidió subir la mirada al cielo azul que se extendía sobre su negro cabello "que demonios le pasa a ese monje…" cerró los ojos y se centró en el sonido que el viento producía al colarse entre los árboles, el sonido del agua siendo movida por las hojas que alteraban su pasividad "Miroku sama… que pasa, es que acaso ya te es totalmente insoportable el estar en un cuerpo como el mío" sacudió la cabeza, lo sabía, no había nadie que pudiese herir sus sentimientos de la manera en que ella misma lo hacía "tal vez él puede" de repente sus ojos se abrieron en alerta, su mano tomó una roca rápidamente y la arrojó hábilmente hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca, se escuchó un grito de dolor y un joven cayó al suelo mientras se cogía la cabeza con desesperación, la exterminadora corrió hacia él, su mano lista para retirar el rosario que guardaba cuando reconoció al demonio que tenía en frente

- ¿tu?- el joven levantó la mirada, el miedo reflejándose momentáneamente

- Sango, que grata sorpresa, estaba pasando por aquí y… ya sabes… estos árboles no son suficiente para aguantar mis agraciados pasos y…- la exterminadora se acercó más a él, esta vez apuntándolo con la katana que el ya conocía muy bien

- lo mismo digo, una grata sorpresa… en especial considerando que gracias a ti he pasado los peores y más embarazosos días de mi existencia…

- no lo tomes personal- dijo intentando aligerar la situación a pesar de que pequeñas gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente

- no me entiendes- dijo su mirada cambiando de manera drástica, la usual inexpresividad de los ojos azules del monje cambiando a una expresión de desesperación y sadismo –esto ya es personal-.

- ¿sabes, esto podría considerarse brutalidad policial- dijo el joven caminando a regañadientes, Sango jaló de nuevo de la soga que sostenía al demonio por las manos y el cuello

- en realidad eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, por ahora tengo que encontrar a ese condenado monje, él sabrá que hacer contigo- el demonio la miró con algo de intriga

- no veo por que te muestras tan fría cuando hablas de él, todo el mundo sabe que amas a ese pervertido- Sango se volvió para verlo al notar el tono del joven – además, ojala las cosas siempre fueran tan fáciles, tu lo quieres, él te quiere… no todos tenemos esa fortuna- el tono del demonio disminuyó hasta ser solamente parte del silencio que había existido entre los dos, la exterminadora paró sintiendo que su rabia por el joven tras de ella disminuía

- las cosas no son tan simples

- eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que si lo son Sango sama, las cosas son muy sencillas, el encontrar a alguien a quien amar es un privilegio, y el que esa persona corresponda tus sentimientos es una bendición, una tan valiosa que gente tan ciega como tu no puede valorar… ellas se hacen cargo de hacerles ver lo valioso que ese regalo

- ¿ellas?- dijo ella, toda su atención concentrada en los ojos del joven, parecían haber madurado siglos en tan pocos segundos, podía sentir la gran energía que el ser despedía mientras sin intención alguna le revelaba su corazón a la exterminadora, de repente todas la piezas del rompecabezas se acomodaron en la cabeza de Sango, los ojos color zafiro se abrieron más de lo normal – brujas… he escuchado que un grupo selecto de ellas se dedican a jugar de celestinas… pero, nunca escuché que dejarán ingresar a esos grupos a demonios… hasta donde tengo entendido los rechazan y repudian…- ante estas palabras el joven mostró una furia que Sango nunca pudo imaginar ver en él

- ELLAS SON DIFERENTES, NO TE ATREVAS A MEZCLARLAS CON EL RESTO…- Sango se sintió sonreír, con cuidado retiró la soga que ataba al joven

- sabes algo… no me has dicho tu nombre- él la miró sorprendido

- Katze

- ah ya veo… y hace cuanto estás con ellas

- hace dos años

- ya veo, y… quien es la que te gusta- un color rojo escarlata atravesó el rostro del joven felino

- tu… eso… no… de que hablas no voy a decir nada, tu no sabes nada lo mejor es que te olvides de esto- las palabras fueron dichas con tal rapidez y nerviosismo que Sango no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risa que en el cuerpo masculino del monje se oía un tanto escalofriante

- oye, sé lo que debes pensar… pero realmente necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi cuerpo, tal vez las intenciones de ustedes no son malas, pero es peligroso que estemos fuera de nuestros cuerpos, tenemos que cuidar del grupo, recuperar los fragmentos de Shikon antes de que Naraku los consiga y en este estado no hemos avanzado mucho-.

Los ojos color miel de la bruja estaban impacientes esperando por sus amigos "donde estarán, no deberían tardar tanto" de repente sintió el ruido de las ramas moviéndose "ha de ser Tsuki chan, esa mujer siempre hace mucho ruido", se levantó del lugar en el que estaba cuando vio las silueta de dos hombres salir de los espesos matorrales

- sabes Krizue, realmente el próximo escondite lo escojo yo, Uds. las brujas no sirven para eso

- ¡Neko chan!- miró al lado de joven y sintió como toda su cara se ponía pálida de repente – ¡KATZE DIME QUE HACE ÉL, ELLA AQUÍ!- Sango reconoció inmediatamente a la joven frente a ella, aparentaba tener su misma edad, el cabello negro y rizado caía hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros y un kimono que parecía muy fino

- es como suficiente- sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el lugar – ¿y la bruja cabeza de huevo?

- se fue, creo que iba a revisar como iba el monje- Kayes se volvió y la miró sorprendido

- LA DEJO IR SOLA, DONDE ESE TIPO ¡A USTED QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA!- la joven de cabello rizado lo miró con rabia

- LO QUE ELLA HAGA ES SU PROBLEMA, YO NO SOY SU NIÑERA Y ELLA PUEDE CUIDARSE SOLA- el joven intentó responderle pero lo único que podía sacar eran frases incoherentes sobre la joven de cabello marrón no siendo capaz de andar sola, y amenazas a Miroku si le hacía algo, en cierto momento a Sango esta escena le recordó ligeramente a Inuyasha y su necesidad de proteger a Kagome, pero eso debía ser inherente a la sangre de demonio

- aún así, como pudo dejarla sola con ese tipo

- fue su decisión, además sabes que todo esto fue su idea- en este momento Sango salió de sus pensamientos

- ¿ella empezó esto?- Krizue la miró, su cara reflejaba algo de culpabilidad al delatar a su amiga "había olvidado por completo que ella estaba aquí, todo es culpa del soperuto de Katze"

- bueno… ella… puede que si, un poco…

- la necesito, necesito que me vuelva a la normalidad- dijo sintiéndose desesperada, cosa que el la voz de Miroku se oía muy inusual

- no puede

-¿QUÉ!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

- que no puede, tu y Miroku son los únicos que pueden devolverse a la normalidad

- pero, pero. ¿Cómo!

- ya lo han visto, tienen que lograr que sus almas se sincronicen, no es muy fácil, ya que no lo puedes fingir, debes sentir con todo tu corazón y lograr la manera en que se puedan unir…- Sango se quedó perpleja "unir… unir… acercarnos… estar conectados… oh no…"

- tienes que estar bromeando.

- ¿qué es lo que me miras?- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse

- nada, solo que si Sango chan no existiera, creo que tu y yo podríamos…

- OLVIDESE DE ESO YA- dijo su paciencia llegando al límite, ahora entendía a Sango, el monje podía llegar a ser muy molesto "y eso que no me interesa, si lo hiciera me sentiría peor" - lo mejor es que te concentres en la manera de volver a ser hombre…- el moje cerró los ojos intentando concentrase, Tsuki por su lado ya estaba cansada, el monje estaba muy cerca de la respuesta solo le faltaba un poco más "el problema es que se ha tomado toda la tarde para averiguar que pasa" intentó ocultar un bostezo "me pregunto que están haciendo Krizue chan, y Neko kun" se perdió de repente en sus propios pensamientos " lo más probable es que ese descuidado este intentando reparar algo que haya roto, o que se esté metiendo en problemas… ese Katze, a veces pienso que es mucho menor de lo que en realidad es"

- ¿piensas en alguien especial?- la joven se sobresaltó al oír la pregunta

- no entiendo por qué habrías de pensar eso

- por la cara que haces- la joven lo miró curiosa – me recuerda la expresión que uso cuando pienso en Sango chan, es exactamente la misma

- ¿a si?- dijo esta vez ella con algo de incredulidad

- si, aunque no lo crea señorita, esa es la expresión del miedo, es la expresión que se tiene cuando amas a alguien pero lo alejas solo por miedo a herirlo… - la joven se sonrojó un poco, sus ojos mostrando algo de tristeza

- sabes creo que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes- él le devolvió la sonrisa

- solo por eso¿me ayudarías?- ante esto la joven no pudo evitar el reírse

- sabes, estás muy cerca, lo único que tienes que hacer es que sus almas se sincronicen por completo, lo suficiente para que se fijen de nuevo en el cuerpo al que pertenecen-

Los ojos marrones y expresivos del cuerpo de la exterminadora se iluminaron con el hallazgo

- gracias señorita, le estoy muy agradeci…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por un par de voces que venían entre los árboles

- ñaña ñaña ñaña

- NO ME IGNORES KATZE

- bla bla bla bla

- POR QUE NO MADURA… ¿Tsuki chan?

- Houshi sama- la bruja y el monje se quedaron perplejos viendo la escena, ya fuese por la infantil discusión o por el hecho de que Sango chan acompañaba a la bruja y al joven demonio

- Houshi sama, ya lo tengo, lo pensé mucho pero ya lo tengo

- eso es genial Sango yo también sé- el cuerpo del monje se acercó con rapidez al de la exterminadora, la diferencia de alturas notándose rápidamente

- no estoy feliz con esto, sinceramente me hubiese gustado que fuese diferente… pero toca- la cara roja e indecisa que mostraba la exterminadora confundió a todos los que estaban presentes, de repente Sango tomo un gran suspiro a la vez que de manera sorprendente se ponía más roja, tomó los hombros de lo que sería su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido posó los labios del monje sobre los que le deberían pertenecer a ella, el tiempo pareció congelarse, todos los presentes miraban la escena con algo de vergüenza y confusión, de repente, tan rápido como inició el beso se había acabado, Miroku aún tenía los ojos abiertos en shock a la vez que Sango se miraba incrédula al no notar ningún cambio en su apariencia

- ¿qué sucedió, no es está la manera en que las personas se conectan…- la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de la mente de la exterminadora, Miroku aún no salía de su sorpresa

- Ni con años de terapia podré olvidar esto…- los testigos de la bizarra escena intercambiaron una mirada entre sí

- y así es como las instrucciones pueden tomarse de la manera errónea- dijo Krizue quien aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto, después de esto Miroku entró en razón para ver a su cuerpo derramando lágrimas frente a él, dirigió la mirada a la bruja de los ojos negros, Tsuki asintió entendiendo el mensaje y le señaló a sus amigos que era hora de dejarlos solos, cuando los tres se fueron Miroku se arrodilló para ver a los ojos a Sango

- Sango chan, hay algo que quiero decirte- ella levantó la mirada sus ojos algo hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas – Sango, nunca, escúchame, en mi vida había sentido lo que siento por ti… eres una mujer excepcional, eres fuerte, valiente, orgullosa, inteligente y hermosa… tu cuerpo no es como el de otras mujeres, es fuerte, diseñado para la batalla y sin embargo tan delicado como la más bella flor

- por qué me dice eso ahora houshi sama

- por que es la verdad, y no me importa lo que pienses de mi ya que tengo presente lo merezco, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, y menos yo…- tomó el cuerpo que le debería pertenecer a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, Sango entendió lo que Krizue le había dicho, sincronizarse, unirse, el que no hubiesen secretos entre ambos, él le había expresado su miedo, ahora ella debía decir algo que los uniera, no que ella pensara, sino que lo sintiera con toda el alma

- Houshi sama yo…- cerró los ojos y se abrazó más fuerte a él intentando imaginar que era el cuerpo masculino que ella habitaba el que la sostenía –en realidad houshi sama, yo… a mi… me gusta cuando me toca el trasero…- Miroku se tensiono con sorpresa, aún así sin dejarla de sostener en su regazo – ¡si! Me escuchó bien, me gusta, lo que no me agrada es que lo haga con la primer mujer que se encuentre, y si estoy dispuesta a abandonar mis labores de exterminadora para ser madre… no me importa, quiero tener todos los hijos que podamos y y…juró que te arrepentirás si te atreves a morir y dejarme sola- en el momento en que dijo lo último sintió una sensación de calor en el pecho, abrió los ojos para encontrar el cuerpo del monje entre sus brazos, Miroku se levantó lentamente y la miró a los ojos, Sango sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, como extrañaba esa mirada

- Sango chan- se puso frente a ella –sé que no es el primero… pero, quiero que lo tomes como tal- Sango lo miró confundida, el monje empezó a inclinarse suavemente sobre ella, al principio la exterminadora pensó en pegarle, pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento y se aproximó a él también hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron, después de unos momentos se separaron y miraron a los ojos, ambos mostrando la felicidad que había en sus corazones

- lo siento si no fue apropiado, pero tu supiste antes que yo lo que era besarte… eso no puede ser justo- la exterminadora rió a carcajadas por un buen tiempo mientras sentía como la presencia sobrenatural de tres seres mirándolos.

- KAWAII- dijeron al unísono las brujas mientras el demonio las miraba con algo de tristeza en los ojos

- bien por ellos, y que…

- argh, bueno, es tiempo de que me vaya, ya que terminamos esto me merezco un buen descanso… adiós Katze- se acercó un poco a la bruja de ojos oscuros, intentando que su voz no fuera más que un susurro casi inaudible – sabes, hay cosas que no podemos ocultar ni evitar… deberías hacer lo que le haces hacer a otras personas- Tsuki la miró sorprendida las palabras incapaces de salir de su boca – bueno ya me voy, adiós…- y se esfumó mientras una espesa neblina con aroma a Vainilla se dispersaba en el aire- Tsuki se quedó quieta mirando la espalda del joven demonio

- por qué estas de mal genio Katze

- por nada- la joven se acercó lentamente a él hasta sentarse a su lado

- que bueno que esos dos estén juntos no te parece

- la verdad no me interesa… que sean felices- Tsuki lo miró intentando disimular el nerviosismo que sentía

- si, muestran lo importante que es superar ciertos miedos- mientras decía esto tomó lentamente la mano del joven, que se sobresaltó y la miró con fundido, ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que su cara no estuviese tan roja como ella la sentía, finalmente el le sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

- me tienes a mi para ayudarte a superarlos-

* * *

FINAL, me demoré si muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, pero espero que haya valido la pena… espero que les haya gustado cualquier crítica ya sea constructiva o negativa por favor déjenlas en ese lindo buzón morado! 

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO!


End file.
